Spacetime continuum
by bAckToPangea
Summary: Emma and Henry were sent by mistake to FTL over 40 years ago instead of NY by Regina. This story jumps from past to present showing Emma and Henry trying to go back, the reaction of the ones in FTL of the present and SQ discovering how much they mean to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys i haven't watched the winter finale but after seeing loads of things on tumblr and fanfic this story would not get out of my head. This is my first fic ever and English is not my first language sooo bear with me.**

**I own nothing but my imagination, a guitar and my mistakes.**

**This takes place right before the second curse, which is a bit different from the show.**

**(re-uploaded) **

**Chapter 1**

"Emma, my gift to you is good memories. Henry and you will not remember us, and Storybrook won't remember either of you. Most of it anyway. As the person casting it I will maintain my memory as it is now. The _idiots_ and the others will finally have what they always wanted." Regina said with a sad smile.

"What about you, what about your happy ending?" The blond asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well dear, some people are worth the sacrifice." she said looking lovingly at her son, their son. "If the happiness of the peop.. person I love the most depends on me letting him go… I'm more than happy to do it. And after all, being Queen isn't half bad. I'll still get to rule those peasants." She finished with a smirk.

They both looked into each other's eyes for what seemed minutes trying to understand what was going through the other's mind. Emma could not believe the former Evil Queen would take such a selfless path, not even for Henry. _Is this what truly loving someone means?_

On the other side of the gaze, the brunette tried to memorize every feature of the woman she came to think as an ally, even a friend, in the last weeks. She would definitely miss the only person who could get under her skin and make her laugh just by being her silly self.

Their thoughts came back to their current situations as soon as they heard a barely audible sniffle. Both their heads moved into Henry's direction. His face was covered in tears shed as he watched their interaction. Finally when he got them to be their best selves, care for each other, and not just about him, they have to be apart.

"This is not fair!" He said hugging his older mom. "This is not how fairytales are supposed to end! Good people should be together and end up happily ever after! Love should be the most powerful magic of all, not the price to pay!"

"And it is honey. It's only because I love you as much as I do that this is possible, if not, this new curse would consume us all. This is the only way you can be safe." Regina opened her arms so Henry would let go of her. "You must hurry, it's almost here I can feel it."

The leaving pair hugged once more those who would be left behind saying their goodbyes.

"Regina, I… thank you." Emma leaned for a hug but the seeing the look of desperation on the Queen only grabbed her hand. "I appreciate the sacrifice."

"Just leave." she replied not able to control a sob.

Henry and Emma got into the bug and left just in time to see the purple mist that would engulf the little town.

"Something is not right."

"What's not right Regina?" asked Snow.

"I don't know…"

Emma was still looking back when Henry shouted: "Ma, what's that?"

"wha… Oh my God. Something is not right."

She stopped the car to better see the purple mist that now surrounded them too.

"What's happening, Emma. I feel funny." The boy said when the smoke started to touch them.

"Hold my hand kid. And close your eyes until I said you can open them."

"But Emma…"

"Just do it, kid." She said and took a deep breath before they were consumed by purple.

###

"Your majesty I can't help to notice the sad look on your face. What can this most humble servant do to help his Queen?"

"Sidn... I mean mirror, just let me be."

Five days have passed since they came back "home". It didn't feel like home though. Despite her weird inkling the curse seemed to run as it should. Nobody but her remembered their former selves and looked as happy as can be. All but her. She could not stop imagining what her favorite two people would be doing now.

"Run kid, run!"

"I'm running, mom!"

"Here, go down there and be quiet." Mom and son decided to hide under a tree roots. They heard the ogre sniff and after a while give up with a grunt.

"That was close."

"Mom, I'm really hungry, how long do you think until we get to the tavern? Is that the word."

"I dunno kiddo. Maybe a couple of hours. Did you eat your last candy bar already?"

"Half an hour ago. For lunch."

"Ok, we can do this. Just a couple of hours." She pleaded.

"And then what? Do you have any Fairytale money on you, cause _I_ don't."

"I have my swan pendant that must get us a meal. Then we find my parents and solve everything. If we are here it means something did go wrong and they will probably remember us." Henry just grumbled as an answer.

##

Two days ago:

After the purple mist vanished Emma and Henry found themselves in a forest.

With his eyes still closed Henry asked: "So, are we alive? Can I open my eyes now? Emma!?" He shook the arm whose hand was connected to his.

"Ah… We might have teleported to the Amazon. Or…"

With that the boy opened his eyes. "Mom, are we where I think we are?"

"I think so Henry…"

"Awesome!"

"Let's find a… a village…" she rolled her eyes at the innocent excitement of the boy.

When the blond and her son got to "civilization" she grabbed the kid's hand and urged him to stay close. Henry just rolled his eyes in a way that made Emma remember his other mom. Ignoring the clench in her heart she asked the first person who crossed their way.

"Excuse me ma'am, where can I find a place where my son and I can rest and have a nice meal?"

The old lady eyed the pair with curiosity and after a while without uttering a word pointed at a big cottage where they could see people entering and exiting constantly.

"uh.. thank you. Just one more question. How far is the palace of Queen Snow?"

Hearing that, the peasant just laughed and dismissed them with a wave.

_Weird. _"What did I say?"

"No clue mom. Let's just eat. I'm starving."

"Don't get to excited, food here isn't great." She warned her hungry son.

All eyes turned their way when the duo got inside the said tavern. Emma tried to put on a brave face and went straight to the owner with large steps that almost made Henry, who still held her hand, fall.

"Good afternoon lad." She tried to remember all those old and British movies she has seen when she was younger so she could pick up the lingo. "My sonny and I here are famished and tired as horses, but also a little short on the gold. Say mate, what can I get in return of this fine jewelry?" she said pointing at her necklace.

The fat and dirty Boniface looked at them before answering: "One bed, one night, two meals."

"Make it four meals and you have a deal, pal." Said the kid to everyone's surprise.

"What he said, man." The blond spoke grinning with pride.

"Fine. Room 12." Uttered the older man. "Stewed is served at sunset. Tomorrow, oatmeal for breakfast."

"Here it is and thank you. Oh one more thing. How far is Queen Snow's palace?"

"Not queen. Princess Snow is 16 summers. The White kingdom's palace is two weeks walking North."

"Tha.. thank you. Last thing. For real now. Is king Leopold married?"

"Four years remarried. To queen Regina."

Emma could not speak properly anymore, she just went to the direction the tavern owner pointed with Henry in her tail.

"Mom what's going on? Have we gone 'back to the future'? If so where the hell is the Dr.?"

"Language, kid. I have to think. If we time traveled it means they have no recollection of us so they can't help. My parents are teenagers, Regina is just a young woman who I'm quite sure doesn't control her magic, _if _she already has magic. We can't go to Gold. Who else do we know here who could help?" Said Emma exasperated as she opened their room's door. _We´re screwed!_

"Calm down, ma. We will figure this out. Together."

"I… Yes… Let's get some food and then we think about it."

##

White Kingdom:

"But how do you intend to find my true love if he died years ago before I married the king?"

"Honey, sometimes in life we get a second chance. Don't doubt, just enjoy it. I guarantee I can find someone who will make you happy for the rest of your life. I just need some pixie dust." Tinker Bell said with a huge grin.

"I don't know, it can't be true."

"oh trust me, it can."

##

Fed and ready for bed mom and son decided it was time to plan.

"So, who we know is not too young, doesn't hate us and is able to help?"

"Mom, you have to think about the space time continuum!" Henry spoke.

"Don't get all sci-fi on me now. We have a big problem to solve." She exclaimed.

"Mom, we can't mess with the past! Or either of us won't be born." He reasoned.

"Good point there. So we need help from somebody who doesn't know us?" She asked loosing hope.

"Or is not big enough on our past to change it too much…" The boy said leaning against the wall.

"The only person I can think that could fit the description is Tink." The blond spoke quietly.

"Perfect, mom! She is still a fairy right? She has power and can help us without changing things."

"How can we summon her? And how can we convince her to help."

"C'mon mom, she is a good person, I bet she will be willing to help." Said the boy full of hope nn his eyes. "And summoning should be easy. Her name here is Green. Just wish Green here to see her."

Emma though for a second before asking: "Should we go all Terminator on her with the _I am from the future_ talk?"

"Emma I'm 11. I can't watch terminator… -_who are you trying to deceive. You've seen at least twice. -_But I think we should tell her." He thought for a while and continued: "But she never said anything about knowing us, so we haven't met in the past?"

"My brain is getting tired. Maybe we asked her not to say. Or she went under a spell to forget…Let's rest and sleep on the idea."

**So this is the first ch. I hope you liked. Not much Swan Queen interaction but I promise they will meet again =D**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey people! Happy Valentine's Day! **

** Thank you all who took the time to read this. I'm really not a writer so a appreciate all the follows and reviews =) I just got tired of waiting for someone to put this on paper. **

** Once again sorry for my mistakes and on with the story:**

Chapter 2

When Emma awoke that morning, she kept her eyes closed for a second and said a quiet pray wishing she was still in her bed in Storybrook and that the last days had been nothing but a bad dream. No such luck. Her eyes, opened now, looked at her son sound asleep on the floor. He had refused to sleep on the bed saying he now was a knight, and therefore, had to act as such.

Torn between letting the kid sleep in and waking him up for breakfast, the blonde kneeled by his side watching the young boy for a while. "How are we gonna get out of this kid?" she whispered. Could they really trust the fairy they barely knew? She didn't think it was going to be as easy to find the pixie as imagined the "true believer". She _should_ give the kid credit after all, he had been right every time, but life experience said she should not let go of her realist personality. It was what kept her alive her whole life. But now she had no choice. She could not stay in this land forever, even less now she had Henry with her.

"I can almost hear you thinking Ma." Said the boy with a yawn.

"I was just trying to put some sense into this crazy thing. Maybe you're right and Tinker Bell is our best chance. Now change so we can grab breakfast." Said the blonde while standing up and turning around to give her preteen some privacy. Once they were both ready they went down to the tavern carrying all they possessed.

"Here is the key, but don't rent the room too fast, we might come back." Emma said with a smile.

"We'll see. Breakfast?" Grunted the owner who in the morning light reminded her a lot of Grumpy. Minus the beard, she thought. _Maybe they're related. Nonsense, dwarves don't have families. They come from eggs…?_

"Ma, you zoned out again." Henry whispered to her. "Yes please nice man." he said this time at the tavern keeper. The man just nodded at that and went back to get their meal.

###

"Man this porridge sucks!" Henry said mixing the tasteless food.

"That's what we have for today, kid." The mother spoke also just playing with her oatmeal. "By the way, I think I have to find a job or something so we can get a place to stay for now. What else do you have on your backpack that we can trade?"

"Flashlight, our phones, a hoodie, comic books, a lighter, a pocket knife and my fairytale book." Spoke the boy in a low voice whilst he went through his bag.

"Ok, just things we might need or stuff that could make us be burnt as witches if we decided to show them. I guess work it is..." She had barely spoke those words when they heard very loud music coming from outside.

"What the… Kid, wait here while I'll see what's going on." Said the woman standing up. "And finish your porridge."

"But mom…" The blond gave him her best "mom look" and without a word Henry went back to his plate.

##

Outside the establishment Emma saw what looked like a circus caravan.

"Who are they?" she asked a man holding his little daughter to better see the new comers.

"They're the gypsies. They come once a year and stay for 3 days, then they go North till they get to the White palace for the princess' name day."

"So they go around the land the whole year and end up in the White palace for Snow's birthday?" Despite the oddness of the woman's speech and her intimacy with the future Queen the man smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

###

"Hey kiddo, can you do anything artsy?" Asked the blond while sitting back in front of him at their table.

The boy just looked at her stopping a spoon half way from his mouth: "I am a good drawer…" he said nonchalant before putting the last spoonful into his mouth.

"I meant something like trapeze." Henry just raised one of his eyebrows, exactly like his brunette mom would do when Emma said something she thought stupid. "Well, I can kinda juggle…" He answered with his mouth full.

"Maybe we can work with that." She declared still thinking about how gorgeous Regina looked when she raised her perfect eyebrow. Sometimes she would say something witless just so the woman would give her that look or call her Miss Swan like in the old days. She loved and waited a long time for the former Mayor call her by her first name, but every single time Regina went back to Miss Swan in a playful way, Emma could feel all the hair in the back of her neck rise.

"Mom you're doing it again." Whined the kid waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry… I can do some magic tricks." She announced at the question look her son shot at her. "Oh I forgot to tell you, the gypsies are in town. I thought we could get a "ride" to the palace. They are heading that way. Maybe if we show some skills they let us join them!" she exclaimed wiggling her eyebrows.

"So you don't believe we can get Tink here?" he asked sadly scraping off some dirty on the table.

"No… I mean, of course I do. I'm not so sure she could just take us there, like puff all of us there." She reassured him.

"Why do we even have to go there? Won't that make it harder not to interfere?" He reasoned now looking into her eyes.

"Maybe, but I have a gut feeling that we have to be at least closer to the palace than we are now. I can't quite explain, but I can almost feel something pulling us there." She had a big frown when she finished her statement, like she had just realized that herself. What could possibly be calling her that way? Her parents love did not exist yet, so could not be the true love magic she "came from".

"Do you think is your magic?" Asked the always enthusiastic boy.

"I don't think so; my parents don't know each other so the essence of my magic does not exist yet right? It can't be that." She replied not so sure herself. "I can't really answer that kid, sorry. But let's go and talk to the caravan and find out if we can join the circus" she exclaimed trying to give the boy some excitement.

"Okey!"

_It worked_ she thought smiling.

##

The caravan wasn't in the center of the village when they went outside. They were probably setting up camp on the outskirts of the village, so mother and son followed some peasants' indications to the place. Once in the clearing, where the caravan should be, they saw the "troupe" discharging the contents of the carts. Loads of colored equipment were being taken out while some of the gypsies raised their, also full of color, huts.

Looking for that who should be the leader Emma approached the camp making her presence noticed. None of them appeared to rule, they looked pretty much equals from where she was standing. She noticed then a beautiful brunette by a pile of wood starting a fire. She saw how everyone paused what they were doing to watch the outsiders and grasped her son's hand tighter. Henry on the other hand took a deep breath and put on his best "I'm a man" face.

"Excuse me ma'am. May I have a word with you?" the blond murmured with her eyes still on the crowd.

The woman, who easily managed to light the fire, pulled her hair in a ponytail while turning her head to the blond: "I'm Esmeralda. In our culture is extremely rude to direct a word to anyone without introducing yourself." Her green eyes now locked to Emma's in an almost hypnotizing way.

"I… I'm sorry." She stuttered. But remembering she had to be strong for both her and her son continued: "My name is Emma Swan and this is my son Henry."

The serious look on the gypsy warmed and she smiled. "Now we can have a proper conversation. Tell me what you need or want and I'll say if I can _and_ want to help. But first let me put water to boil. The kid looks hungry and it will take a while for this rabbit- she lifted the dead animal- to get juice enough for our stewed."

"Why is she being so nice to us?" Whispered the boy in his mother's year.

"She is being nice – began Esmeralda- because she knows what is like to be an outsider. I can tell you are not from here. If your clothes and speech would not give you away, the decision to come to us would. You see – she began coming closer to the boy who stiffened a bit when she touched his hair- nobody comes to us. They see our show, our act is good enough for them, but _we_ never are. They don't speak to us; they never come to our camp. Without our masks and makeup we are invisible."

"Why do they do that?" The incredulous preteen asked.

"They think we are witches. Worshippers of the devil." She clarified.

"Are you?"

"Henry!"

"Hahaha. Curious boy I see." She waved her hand at Emma as to say it was alright. "We are not. We don't worship any deity, we just ask the help of the spirits of the forest and our ancestors, to guide us in our path and choices."

"That sounds reasonable, right kid?" The woman looked at her son as to plead him to quit the inquisition.

"I guess… but why they think you are witches?" the boy continued ignoring his mom. Emma just rolled her eyes hoping the kid wouldn't hit a nerve.

"Well, let's just say that when we ask with our hearts and intentions pure, we get our answers." The woman said with and mystic tone. "Before you ask, no, we don't hear our answers. At least not with our ears. We get a feeling inside guiding us in the right direction, a kind of hunch." She finished and began to peel some potatoes indicating two knives with her own.

They didn't need her to ask and began peeling the vegetables as well. "Mom! That's it! That's what you felt when you said we should go to the White castle!"

"But I'm not a gypsy… is that what you call yourselves, I don't mean to be rude or anything… I just.." she apologized.

"We are the Romani people, but gypsy is just fine. It's not offensive." She smiled at the blonde's awkwardness. These two were good people, she could feel it. Maybe they could help the cause. She had a feeling they would. Or even more, perhaps they were the ones the prophesy spoke of: the strangers who would lead completely into victory. She made a note to search more about the so old verses that told the story of the "Whole rulers in passing".

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gasp coming from the kid. "Ouch! That stings!"

"What happened kid?" Emma asked worried.

"I cut my finger…" he whined holding his bloody finger.

"Let me take care of that." Suggested the gypsy. "Just wash and put this on the cut."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Call me Esme, dear." The boy grinned at her.

"So…" Emma began "Do you think the kid and I can get a lift to the White palace? We can work for you guys. I can do some magic tricks and Henry here says he can juggle." She asked hopefully.

"I can't make the decision on my own. But I'll take the offer to the council. For now, you are my guests as long as we stay in this village." She said standing up. "Be a dear and mix the stewed while I'll talk to my comrades about the two of you."

"Do you think she can help us mom? Back home they always say gypsies have an agenda." He stated after he was sure she could no longer hear them.

"I don't know kid. But she hasn't lied so far. I'd know. If she has an agenda or not, this is the easiest way to get where we want. We just have to be careful, not share much and stick to our plan. We need to find Tink as soon as possible."

"That we do. Tonight before going to bed." He smelled the smoke coming from the pot and closed his eyes showing his pleasure. "This smells awesome! By the way, have you noticed how much does Esmeralda looks like the one in the hunchback animation? Even the purple skirt and huge earing!"

"yeah kid I did. Never ceases to amaze me how spot on Disney was."

"Maybe he time/space jumped like we did." He said shrugging.

"Maybe indeed."

**And that's it for today =) Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Hey peeps. Nice to know you're still there. I hope you enjoy ch 3 =)**

Chapter 3

"What are you saying Esme, you think that _that_ blonde and the kid are the ones from the prophecy? It just can't be. A woman and a child!"

"I do. There's something about them. I was looking for the old texts, those the songs came from. They were here in my nana's trunk." Said the Romani woman going inside the cart. "I haven't seen them in a long time, but I remember seeing her putting them here." Assured her muffled voice coming from inside.

"But how can it be? What can a tiny woman and a kid do to unite an army that could defeat Alrik? Ever since the king Richard left to the East to fight the Hun army with Emperor Han, Alrik decided to build an army to fight him when he comes back. How do you think those two can beat an army prepared to fight a king?" Inquired the big man while pacing towards the woman.

"Remo, my dear friend, have you not learned to trust the inspiration yet? I felt it the minute they came to me they're special, but only when they shared their names I truly believed it was not by accident our paths have crossed. Take this." Said the woman giving him a book. "Look for Emma and Henry and read it to me." She requested.

He went through the old name book and began to read out loud: " names that began with the element _ermen_ meaning "whole" or "universal." He finished.

"Now Henry, please."

"From name _Heimirich_ which meant "home ruler", composed of the elements _heim_ "home" and _ric_ "power, ruler". I don't understand what that has to do with anything." He murmured going back outside and sitting on a log.

"Patience, dear." He heard her say. "Here it is!" She began to read the old scroll: "The mist will bring the golden star, product of true love, alongside the heart of truest believer. Those who will _lead_ _universally_, _wholly – _she stressed the words-, uniting all of those under the wrath of the one who rules all. They will bring justice and food for those in need until the Lion King returns."

"Ok, I'll speak on their behalf in the council." He said looking at his feet. "Let's go."

###

Emma and Henry sat by the fire for almost an hour before they saw Esmeralda coming from the biggest tent that, they assumed, was the council's. _She is smiling. This means she got it, right?_

"You're welcome to say among us during our journey to the palace." The Romani said with a sweet smile. "And even farther depending on your behavior. "she finished winking at Henry.

"That's awesome." Henry singed "Ma, check this out, we were pirates for a while now we are gypsies!"

"Henry!" the blonde scolded "We were never pirates, we just took a ride on a pirate ship…" she explained.

"Don't worry. We don't judge. Spirits know what my people had to do in order to survive." She shrugged. "Anyway, you will stay with me in my tent. Is that all you have?" she asked looking at the single bag.

"Yeah, most of our stuff stayed in the bug back home…I mean yes, mom and I left in hurry?" he asked his mom apologizing for his big mouth.

"We didn't have time to grab out luggage is what he means."

"I think I have something that will fit you Emma and as for Henry, I'll ask Remo if his kids have something for Henry." She took a little bowl and began to fill it with the stewed. She gave one to Henry and motioned to Emma mimic her. "Here Henry, you must be hungry. Help yourselves for as much as you want. We have some bread inside that basket. Feel free to grab one if you want. "

"I don't know what to do to thank you for all this Esmeralda." Emma said taking her bowl and parting a bread loaf in three and sharing with the other two.

"You don't have to, dear, the spirits brought you here for a reason. I'm just doing my part of what they planned for me when our paths intertwined. I have a really good feeling about you."

"Must be the true love thing." Henry mumbled before slapping himself for doing it again. Esmeralda tried to not react at that, seeing that the statement bothered the blond to no end. She pretended she didn't hear, but Emma could tell she did. "This is really good!" The kid tried to avert the topic.

"Yes!" Confirmed the blonde. The brunette grinned thanking them.

"It's getting late, why don't you go wash up in the river while I'll fetch something for you to put on?" she asked standing up. "We always leave soap there, so if you go that way –she pointed- you'll find it."

"Ok, let me just take these so we can wash them too." Said Emma gathering the utensils they had used." Come on kid, you stink." She said with a smile.

###

"Emma, I'm not a kid anymore, I won't bathe in front of you! And I don't want to see you naked either. It's just too weird. Why don't you go for a walk while I take a bath and try to contact Tink?" the boy asked.

"I won't leave you here alone. You might drown." Henry rolled his eyes at the statement. He was almost 12 for god's sake. He could swim since he was 4. But seeing the worried look on his mother said:

"Listen, I can swim, but if it makes you feel better you can go behind that tree –he pointed at a huge tree- and do your wishing. If I need you I'll scream for help and you'll be able to hear, ok?"

"Fine. But I still have to think of what to say to her so she will help us."

"I know the Savior can improvise." He smirked at her. _Oh not again his mother's smirk. I went for almost a day without thinking about her. I wish she was here to solve this shit and take us home. I'm just so tired._ "Just tell her the truth, ma." He said pulling her out of her line of thoughts.

"Shout if you need."

###

She leaned against the trunk of the big tree feeling a little awkward. _So, how does this work, should I just talk, like praying? Should I cry over a card like in Shrek. _The savior laughed at that. _Well, Snow White's daughter, who are you to say that that animation is absurd? _She fidgeted in her place trying to find a comfortable position.

"I wish I had something more comfortable to sit on." She complained.

"Don't go wasting wishes Emma." Said a known voice.

"What the hell Tink you almost scared me to death!" the blond scolded.

Green eyes went wide opened. "how do you know that name?" she asked confused.

"Well, hum…you know my…" she shrugged. _Bad habit, I got to stop doing that_.

"I'm supposed to know your name. I'm your fairy godmother. Though I'm not sure how you are here. You are not supposed to be born for years." She said even more confused.

"Long story short, my son and I time jumped. And space jumped too, like realms jumped."

"Listen, I know I haven't been the best fairy, but is this some kind of test?" She asked looking up. "I just came from Regina's palace and I'm really trying to help her and avoid the whole Evil path. So don't fuck with me, you hear me?" she shouted.

"I'm not trying to fuck with you, I swear." Emma said her hands up in surrender.

"I'm not talking to you, Emma, it's Blue. She's giving me a hard time." She said softly now.

"Wait, are you talking about Regina, as in White Queen?" Emma tried without calling her Evil Queen. Henry and she had talked about not giving that kind of information. Could lead to disaster.

"I am indeed. Do you know of her?"

"I know her future self. As I told you, I come from the future. "As soon as the words came out of her mouth she rolled her eyes at the crap sci-fi movie line. "In fact _she_ kinda sent me here by accident. We need you to help us go back to the future." _here they are again. Well at least **that** movie was a good one. _

"I'm not sure I can help you. I wouldn't know how. I've heard of time travelers and I know for sure realm jumping is possible, but both?"

"Can't I just wish it?" the savior whined.

"I wouldn't be able to oblige. I'm sorry." She apologized. "I can see if Blue or any of the fairies knows something about it. I have to go there anyway, I need the fairy dust to find Regina's second chance at true love…" the pixie rambled.

"What? Regina's got another true love? She never said anything about it. " the blonde let it slip. "Well maybe she never trusted me with that, right? We were never close." she tried to disguise. "We are kind of friends, but no intimate or anything…"

Tink lifted an eyebrow at the other woman. "How do you know each other exactly?"

"I'm not sure I should say. Anything you know might change the future, and I really want to be born." She said playing with her fingers.

"Maybe you did/do tell me and I don't act on my knowledge." she reasoned.

"Maybe. But I don't want to risk it, at least not now."

"Suit yourself. I must leave now. I try to find a way out of this situation for you. If you need me just wish me with you." She said. "Oh, and the tear on a card thing is real, I just think is tacky." She finished with a smirk.

"Emma, I'm done!" she herd her son shout looked his way. When she looked back the pixie was no longer there.

"I'm coming!" _Dear god this dialog sounded like he was a 3 year old who had finished going to the toilet and needed to be cleaned._

###

"So you're saying that this is Sherwood and King Richard Leoheart went to battle and left a bastard in his place who led the people to hunger and poverty?" she chuckled "Where's Robin Hood?"

They were now ready for bed, Emma, Henry and Esme lying in their bedrolls talking and waiting the sleepiness to come.

"I don't understand why you think this is funny." Esmeralda stated. _Am I wrong? Is this not an ally but a possible enemy?_ "And who is this Robin Hood you speak of?"

"No! I don't think that's funny, but where I come from there's a very similar story. In fact, I think that is despicable. Someone should do something about it. It's not fair to the people to work their assed off, I mean work hard- she chastised herself for swearing in front of her kid- and starve."

There it is the leader we look for, the Romani thought. "We've been waiting for a leader to unite the people and fight back. Maybe we have found one." She whispered but they all heard.

"Ha, it seems the Savior job time/space jumps too ma." Henry teased with eyes already closed. After her bath Emma told her son what had happened while he was washing up. Always the optimistic, he got excited and had no doubt Tinker Bell would find a way to help them. He had been in a smartass mood since then, what made her happy, but at the same annoyed. The kid would not stop teasing her.

"What? No! I don't know anything about battle. At all."

"You just need people you trust to know, ma. You are the Savior, you can't just let them starve!" he pleaded.

"Henry, I'm not a Savior here. I did the saving already. Twice!" she snapped.

His silence told the women the boy was hurt by his mom's words.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just really tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Okey." he whimpered and Emma sighed.

Esmeralda just watched the interaction. So this is his part. He is the one who will convince Emma to help them. Interesting. I just hope the kid can convince his mother. Otherwise she would have to show her the prophecy and do some convincing. And what the hell was the boy talking about, time/space jumping?


	4. Chapter 4

** Is anyone still there? Hope so =)**

Chapter 4

"I still can´t believe you refuse to help them." Henry spoke loudly.

"I'm not refusing to help. I just can't lead a bunch of people I don't know, into a thing I know even less against a person that, guess what, I don't know. Besides, we have a lot on our plate right now." She reasoned.

They were helping the caravan to pack things in order to go back to the road. They had another two weeks before arriving at the Winter Palace. Still no sing of Tink.

"It's not like we have much to do until Tink comes back with an answer. And what if the whole meaning of our jump is to help them? What if we did help them the first time around? If we don't help them this time we might change everything!"

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. The kid had a point. Again. But could she know for sure? There's no way to be completely certain about this. She's never heard anybody speak of a war in Nottinghamshire, nor of a rebellion of any kind. What if…

"Henry get me your book, please." She asked.

"Brilliant Emma!" he said and ran after his book.

When he was back they both sat on a log and began flipping the thick pages. Cinderella, The Mad-Hatter, Snow meets James, Snow hates James, James is really David, Snow and David fall in love, Evil Queen tries to separate them, Snow marries Dav-.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "Look at this Henry." She said pointing at the wedding pictures. "Look the Standards of the guests."

"Holy moly, mom. It's half a lion half a swan! We were here before!"

"I can't believe it. But how? I am not Robin Hood. Do you even think he is real here?" she sadly asked. She didn't know what to think. How was she supposed to lead a rebellion and go home. Perhaps they would never go back home. Perhaps this is their home now and this would be her legacy. She might as well conform and watch from a distance as their family and friends become the ones they know.

"We should talk to Tink and see if he exists and if she can find him." He suggested.

"Hey Esme, Henry and I will go clean up a bit before we leave. We'll be right back." She shouted at the Romani who was in her tent finishing packing.

"Ok. But hurry, we are almost ready."

###

Emma closed her eyes and wished Tink there. C'mon Green, I need you.

"Hello Emma." Tink said with a smile. "I'm sorry to say I haven't found anything to help you yet. I'm still looking."

"It's fine, I called you for another reason. Henry and I discovered that we did something the other time we were here. I mean we will do something. Man this is so complicated! Anyhow, we found out that I will kinda lead a rebellion against the guy who is in charge while king Richard is out of town." She exhaled loudly. "Thing is, I have no clue how to do that, I know nothing about battle. I was wondering if you ever heard of Robin Hood. In my realm he is the one who does the leading in this story."

"Can you find him Tink?" Henry said and startled the pixie.

"This is your son I imagine. Hey there little buddy." She sang whist ruffling his hair.

"Every single time…" he complained and fixed his hair back.

"So… Robin? Can you find him? Is he real here?" Emma asked full of hope.

Tinker Bell smile broadly and waved her wand. With her eyes closed she answered: "Yes I can dear. He is in the White Town. Are you sure he is the man for your mission? The Robin I see is in bad shape."

"Really, why?" asked the worried boy.

"His wife just died leaving him and they're infant son behind. The kid is being cared for by his aunt while the father soaks his sorrow in rum."

"We have to help him ma! Can you bring him here Tink?"

"Henry we will be there in two weeks maybe less if we can convince the Romanies to go straight there. We still need to talk to them about us joining their fight and our plan. I mean the plan used by our Robin Hood. Is he as good with a bow as I remember Tink?"

"He has the bow that once belonged to the Dark One, the one that never misses, so I believe he is." She answered grinning.

###

Back in the camp, Emma went straight to Esmeralda's cart. She was almost done so the duo helped her.

"Esme, Henry and I were talking and we decided we want to help you guys. I kinda have plan that will make our lack of army and advantage not a weakness. But I will need the help of a man who is currently in a bad place. Not literally, he is actually in the White Town. What I mean is that he just lost his wife and needs some help to get back on his feet." She rambled.

"When we arrive at the next village I'll ask for a council meeting and you can expose all that." Esme said smiling. First step forward she thought. "But first, read this. It's an old prophecy that I think talks about you and Henry. I apologize for not showing you before, but I had to be sure of your intentions."

"Wow" was the only thing that came out of Emma's mouth when she finished reading.

###

Emma never liked talking in public. She got nervous every time. But this time she had her son here with her, so when she felt Henry's hand gripping hers a little harder she took a deep breath and began:

"Hello, everyone, and thank you again for meeting me tonight. I know how tired you must be after traveling all day long." She saw people nodding. "The situation in Nottinghamshire came to my knowledge and I believe it's not acceptable. My son and I decided that we can't just sit and watch while people starve. We come from a family that has some kind of disease –she smiled at her son- we need to be heroes, we can't just live our lives when there's someone in need. But I digress. The thing is I have a plan, and if you're willing to hear it, I will share it with you."

"We know she is not from our community, hell, she is not even from here, but Remo and I truly believe she is the one the prophecy talks about." Esme tried to help. "So hear her out".

"Thank you Esme. To be honest our plan is quite simple. I figured there would be no way to form an army as big as the one Alrik has anytime soon, so with a little help from history (and fiction) we decided the easiest way to defeat them would be prevent any supplies to get in their hands. I'm not yet familiar with the castle's surroundings but there's usually one, maybe two, gates to enter the walls. If we guard the roads that lead to them, I'm certain we can make sure nothing goes in without our knowledge and permission." Emma explained.

"But Emma, how do you suppose we do that? We can't simply ask them to turn around." Remo asked.

Emma looked at her son and sighed. "No we can't. That's the tricky part. We will steal their goods and give them for those in need. And keep some for ourselves cause we would have to stop working so we would need some supplies too." She didn't want to steal or make anyone do it either. But this had worked in the books so probably should for them too, right? _Besides that Alrik jerk should not keep ruling in that manner._

"We are not thieves!" Exclaimed a man sitting in the back. "I've fought too long in behalf of the Romanies so we would not be seen as enemies."

"And where did it bring us Bert?" asked a woman beside Esme. "They see us as monsters, I was once called devil's child for diagnosing cramps in a baby. Only thing I did was give the child some tea! I don't see them seeing us as friends anytime soon. Maybe this way they will see who we are: people who fight for what we want and need."

Esme also warned: "We need them to have money so we can continue to do our show and be paid for it. Of course we could always just forget Nottingham and Sherwood and just travel around the Enchanted Forest, but to me, every single one of these forests is home. I have too many memories to just leave without looking back."

Remo stood up and stood next to Emma and Henry. "We will sleep on this and tomorrow we'll gather again and decide."

"Just one more question, Remo. How are we gonna do this if we decide to do so. I don't see any strategist here." Questioned Burt again.

"I know someone. He is now in the White Palace and I might have some convincing to do, but I'm sure he is the man for the job." The blonde answered. Burt grunted.

"We'll meet again at noon tomorrow. Good night." Esme dismissed them.

###

"They don't trust me, why would them?" Emma muttered.

"They don't know you, mom. You just have to show them the White Knight." Henry tried to cheer her up. "Besides, we don't need them to trust us, they have to trust Robin. We will find a way to go home waaay before they finish their mission." He whispered.

"I hope so kid, I really do. Now, bed."

"Night ma, love you."

"Night kid, love you too."

She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but before she could make her presence known the talk was already over. Esmeralda then entered her tent and bade goodnight to her "roommates". She had always known the duo was not from around here, but where were they from? And why could they not go home?

###

Almost two weeks had passed since most of the Romanies had agreed on the plan. They had after all been looking for someone to take a stand and do something, they were just not so sure Emma and they were the ones that could do anything about it. They were artists, not knights. And robbing? Was that really the answer? Of course they would donate what they took, but even so. Esme had showed them the prophesy and the name book. That was what had convinced most, but some were still not certain that the plan would work.

"Tonight we'll arrive at the Winter Town." Esme told Emma while driving her cart.

"Oh, really? I thought it'd take at least another two days." Said Emma still looking at the trees passing by.

"No, we decided to go a bit faster than usual." She replied. "Listen Emma, I know you are feeling a little insecure about everything and some of us are not helping you feel better, but you have to understand that we are a suspicious crowd. We had to be in order to survive in the woods. Don't get them wrong, dear, once the plan is in motion, we will all fight by your side."

"I just…I just hope the plan is good enough. I don't want any of you, of us, to get hurt. I know is a cause worth fighting and even dying for but I'm just tired of those. You see, before I came here I had twice to fight for my life and of those I love, I just wished after that we could have some peace, you know?" she disembosommed.

"I understand dear. Sometimes life does not work the way we thought it would. Destiny has its own mind. But let me tell you one thing: everything happens for a reason. We might not see it right away, but with time and wisdom we will."

"I really hope so Esme. And thanks. You know, for being there." She said with a smile.

"Go get Henry, we will make a last stop to eat and wash before we get to the palace."

"Yes ma'am!" she chuckled.

###

"Kid, hurry up! We still have to call Tink!"

"I'm coming! It's just these pants, they have weird strings. How do you do with yours?" He asked fumbling with his strings.

"Dude just lace them, you know bunnies ears and all. I thought your mom had taught you that." She laughed while the boy gazed at her.

"Just call her already…"

Emma called Tink in her head and seconds later the fairy was there.

"Uh hi. Hello you two." She said with a guilty face. "How can I help you?"

"Hey, we are almost there so we need to know where exactly Robin is."

"Oh, ok. He is… still drinking. Rabbit Hole Inn I think." She told looking like dear caught in the headlights.

"Ok I was gonna let it go, but what the hell is going on with you today?" Emma asked exasperated.

"Yeah, you look weird, even more than after you…" Henry caught himself before speaking too much.

She ignored the boy. "Nothing, it's nothing." She said not looking at them.

"Wow, even I know she is lying!" Henry exclaimed.

"Go on Tink, you can trust us. Tell us." Emma softly said.

Tink sighed loudly and began: "Remember when I told you about finding Regina's second chance at true love?"

"You, what? My mom has another true love? Shut the front door! This is awesome who is it?" the boy asked jumping of excitement.

"Your mom? What are talking about? Emma is your mom, right?" asked the confused pixie.

"Henry! Be quiet. It's a long story Tink and I don't think we should talk about this. We can't change the future."

"Enough, Emma. If this is about Regina too I have to know. I'm about to do something very foolish so I can find her what she need and be the fairy godmother she needs, so please, tell me the whole story." She pleaded.

"I really can't Tink, you might try to do or avoid something and change everything. Henry and I might not even be born if you do. You have to understand…" the blond tried to reason.

"Fine, Emma." She said with her lips pursed. "I don't know what your relationship with Regina is, but if you really cared about her you wouldn't want to let her suffer as much as she is now. If I knew of something that could help her future to be brighter I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Oh my god, you love her don't you?" the so far quiet boy asked incredulous.

"Not in the way you think. I just fell in love with her passion for life. Ever since she was a little kid, even though her horrible mother would treat her like she was not worthy of love, she had this light in her eyes. Hunger for life. Her mother put spells on her so her wishes would not be granted but that didn't keep me from hearing them, or caring for her. Now she is a grown woman and her mother is gone, this is my chance to finally help her." She finished with tears in her eyes.

"We will help her." Emma whispered. "We have to go back to our time. But I promise we will help her. Find her second chance I I'll will take him to her in our time. Not long has passed if you think, maybe ten years in her biological time. I can't help you now. Henry is her happy ending too, you see. She sacrificed her happy ending so he would have his, _we_ would have ours. I can't imagine a happy Regina without him." She began to walk away. "So do what you have to do, find out who he is and I'll do what I can to bring them together."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for staying tuned on this story! special thanks to "Literariness" (hey!) my biggest (¬¬) reviewer. Seriously, you make my day.**

**On with the story! **

Chapter 5

Emma did care for the former Evil Queen. More than she wanted to admit. What she had done for her and their son had touched her deeply. Ok it had not worked the way it was supposed to, and they were here now, but her intentions and the look in her eyes when they said goodbye had left a mark on Emma's heart. She was different. The blonde had noticed the change in Neverland and even before when they had to use magic together to prevent the end of the town and the fairytale people.

_If… No. When we get out of this I will find her true love and make sure she has her happy ending with whomever that is and Henry. They deserve that. I don't think I could ever be happy now knowing she is not. _She thought to herself._ Would they meet, would she meet the young Regina? _

"Emma we're here!" exclaimed her son from outside the cart. He had wanted to go next to Esme this time and she had let him.

"Ok, Emma. Game on." She told herself while she went out the cart.

"Here we are my darlings, King Leopold's palace. Her highness' name day is in a week. That is the best day for us. So many people in Town." The Romani commented excited. "And to top that, we have a private show for Princess Snow the day after her name day! You will love the inside of the palace!" She sounded like a kid on the first summer day.

"I bet we will…" Emma muttered. "But first things first right? I have to go to the Rabbit Hole Inn. Where is it?"

"It's right in the center of the town. Big white building, you can't miss." She explained while taking her things from the cart.

"Ok I'll go but Henry will stay and help you unpack. Be nice while I'm gone." She said kissing his forehead.

"I will mom…" he whined.

The White Town was amazing; nothing like the ruins she had seen the first time she was there. It was now full of life. People going every direction, selling and buying things, children running and giggling. The buildings were not as tall as she was used to, but all in all it looked like a very populated town. And a festive one too. She knew it was probably because of her mother's birthday, the whole town was covered in colors and banners. It looked like some kind of carnival or mardi gras. She was glad to see it in its best shape, even knowing that one day it would all come down. Maybe her parents now have rebuilt the town. Or are doing it, after all it has been less than a week that they had gone back. How could she face her teenager mother when the time came? And Regina, Queen Regina, before becoming the Evil Queen?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the tallest building apart from the castle: "The Rabbit Hole Inn". "Here goes nothing…" she said and went in.

The place was packed with people looking for a place to stay during the festivities. A line with people, their luggage and kids. People going up and down the stairs, brushing and bumping against each other. She saw the door to the tavern; it seemed to also be full of people, some drunk and singing other just having a meal.

She didn't have to look long to find the man she was after. He was already tipsy and alone in one table. How could she be so sure it was him? The damn green hood. She wished she could find out who the hell went inside the minds of the writers and gave such a perfect description of the fairytale characters. Sometimes they were really off, like her mother, but sometimes they were spot on! This was the case.

"May I join you?" she asked the man.

"Not interested whore. Leave me." He said without looking up.

"Man I would be so pissed if I really were a prostitute and you just rejected me like that." She laughed at him sitting down in front of him. "Not the case though." He looked up at the statement.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed… I want to be left alone." He apologized.

"No problem man, I understand. But it's time to clean up your act. I need you Robin." She decided she would not be patient with this one. She knew he was a good guy, but she didn't have the time go slow on him. He needed someone to simply take him away from this hole he was in.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" he asked scared. Had the Dark one found him?

"No need to panic bro. I'm not here to do any harm. Chill. I just really need you Robin. I know who you are and what you have with you, the bow." She whispered the last part. "I also know that your wife died and left you with a newborn to take care of."

"How… who told you?" he began to stand up, but was drunker than he expected and fell back on his chair. "I might not be in my best shape but I can take care of a woman if need be."

"Hahaha. Don't fool yourself my friend. Besides, you don't have to worry about me. I come in peace." She smiled. _How many movie lines would she use here?_ "I came here to give you back a life purpose." _There goes another_. "We both know you need it. How long will you leave your kid with his aunt? Doesn't he deserve a dad when he already lost a mother?"

"who do you think you are to judge me?" he snapped.

"A person who had to grow up without her parents." She shot back. There was no venom in her words, just sadness and Robin noticed.

"I'm sorry. But after she died, I can't… I just don't want to live anymore." He gave up once again and began to cry. "I can't look at him without seeing her face and it hurts too much."

"Listen, I know it's hard, but I'm sure she would have wanted you two to stick together, take care of each other like you used to do. Where is he now?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"With her sister. But I won't tell you. I don't even know your name!" he laughed at that. _Why the hell am I talking with a total stranger? And such a weird one. _

"My bad. Emma Swan. I am traveling with my son alongside the Romani caravan. Tough people when you first meet them, but a great and loyal crowd." She smiled at him. "Let me take you to them. You can take a bath and eat something."

"Why would you want to take me there? Just leave me here. Mikko is well taken care of, he doesn't need me." He put back his head on the table.

"Cause we need you Robin. Nottingham needs you." She reasoned. "I need you to help me help those starving people, children without an aunt like Mikko. If you are anything like the Robin I know, you will not let that happen anymore. You need a reason to live, I'll give you one: fight. Fight with us for a better tomorrow for your son, my son and so many others." She finished and kept looking at him.

"How can you be so sure I'm able to help you?" he asked lifting his head just enough to look into her eyes.

"I just am. I promise we will succeed and ask just one thing in return."

"And what is that?" his head now completely up.

"Once we defeat Alrik, and the Lion King is back, I need you to convince the king to put a Swan next to the Lion on the standard." She grinned. "Do we have a deal?" she offered her hand.

"What the hell… you have a deal Miss Swan." he grabbed her hand. _What a queer lady…_

"It's Emma." She smiled. Not that she minded being called Miss Swan, but every time she heard that term now it reminded her of a sassy Mayor. "Shall we?"

He gulped down the last of his rum and stood up. "Lead the way milady." He bowed extravagantly and almost fell on his face.

###

"Henry, Esme, this is Robin, the man I told you about." The blonde informed pointing at the drunken man. "He's a fixer-upper, but don't worry, when I'm done with him, you'll see."

"Hello, I'm Henry, Emma's son." The boy offered his hand.

"Robin, as the lady already told." He shook the boys hand then looked at Esme "Thank you for inviting me here ma'am. I acknowledge I'm not at my best so I really appreciate your kindness." He said and walked towards her losing his balance and almost falling. "I'd better sit down." He blushed.

"Drink this." Esme offered. "It's not tasty but it will help you sober up." She turned to Emma "I see what you see in him dear. He's special, I can tell." She spoke with a smirk and Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up…" she said and Esme chuckled. Yes he was a handsome man, but the blonde was not in the least bit interested. There was no time for this right now. She had a "war" to win and a time to go back to. "Do you think he can stay with Remo for a while?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll go talk to him."

"So, Robin, has Emma told you about our plan?" Henry asked breaking the silence.

"Not yet boy. But if she wants to defeat that army she's gonna have to sweat. I've served with some of the knights and let me tell you, they're well trained." He replied. "Most of my friends there left with the king but I'm sure the training has not changed since then. They choose the best man and train them so hard some don't even survive."

"Quit scaring the kid Robin. We all know how well trained Alrik's army is. And that's why we won't fight them. At least no straight away." Emma reprehended the still drunk man then told him their plan.

"It could work." He stated with his eyebrows raised in surprise. "The Romani crowd knows the forest better than anyone. Do you trust them? I mean, can you say for sure once we start this they won't share the plan with Alrik or anyone?"

"We trust Esme and Remo with our lives!" exclaimed Henry not liking where this was going.

"Henry calm down. He is right, we trust those two. They want more than us to see the people well. But Robin has a point kid. We need to figure out exactly who we can trust and make sure only they know the steps we take." Emma admitted. "So far I can say without a doubt Esme and Remo are trustworthy. I think Burt too, his is not a fan of our method but his heart is in the cause. There's, of course you, Henry and Tink. She is a friend of mine. I'm not sure she can help but I know I can trust her."

"I have a friend that might be interested in our quest. He, better than anyone, knows of the people's poverty. Brother Tuck helps the starving folks in town. They used to give some of the monastery's food to the homeless, but now, even those with homes go there asking for help." He spoke with sadness in his eyes. "I thought of becoming a monk, myself, after my wife died, but the liquor became a faster way to forget." He finished and went back to his drink. "This tastes awful!" he laughed.

"We should talk to him, but do you believe he could accept our approach? He is a priest after all…" she reasoned.

"We are all sick of this situation. I'm sure he will help. We all know it's not forever and when Alrik is "deposed" we can go back to our honest lives. We should talk to him tonight. He and some of the other monks are here to bless the festivities and the Princess name day." He finished his drink and stood up, now without losing his balance "It works!" he falsely praised raising his arms. "I'll arrange the meeting. The Inn. Twilight. We'll wait for you and your friends there. Later, friends."

###

"Regina! Regina, where are you?" Tink called the brunette.

"Green, what is it? What are you doing here?" The young queen asked.

"I got it. I have the fairy dust! Now I can find you your second chance at true love!" the blonde exclaimed.

"You… you do? How can you know?" she shyly muttered.

"The fairy dust will know! This way you can find him, run away from the castle and finally have your happy ending!" she all but screamed with excitement.

"I don't know Green… Most people don't even get the chance of _one_ true love, how can there be a second one?" she whispered.

Tink came forward and touched Regina's face lifting her chin "Some people are _that_ special." She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey ya! Still there i see... THANKS!**

** Sorry for the delay. Life you know... but here we go**

Chapter 6

"Here goes nothing…" Emma wasn't an insecure person, but this situation, being in a completely strange "world" and being in charge of not only her child but also saving a bunch of people made her unsure of her abilities. She was tired of always having to be the one to save the day. It was like if she was in a comic book, but a superhero with no super power. Not fair at all.

It didn't take long her to find Robin and his friend once she entered the Inn's bar. _Can I call this a bar? It's not a tavern cause it's inside the Inn…_

"Emma… Emma!" Robing called waving his hands in front of her face. She had already got to the table but her thought had her distracted while he greeted her.

"Sorry. Hi, Robin. And brother Tuck I assume." She offered her hand to the chubby man in a cloak. He accepted it with a smile and gently shook her hand. "Pleasure, child."

_Child? Dude looks to be the same age as me! Must be the cloth talking._ She smiled back. "I believe Robin's already told you why we are here and what he plan on doing right?"

"Indeed he has. But before we discuss the details on how this will work, I must talk with you about something important. But not here. I think we should go somewhere private."

"I know a place." Robin said standing up. "Follow me."

##

"How long do you thing they're gonna take?" Asked the impatient boy.

"Don't worry Henry, your mother will come back soon. I can take care of you, you know?" Esme smiled at him. She knew he wasn't questioning her because he wanted his mom to be with him, but because he was curious about what was going on in "grown up land". The kid has had a frown ever since his mother told him he couldn't go with her to meet the priest.

"I know you could if I needed you too, Esme." He answered her with a knowing smirk that said he knew she was pulling his leg. "I'm just kinda worried about her going around this unknown place with strangers. I've read about brother Tuck, but how can I be sure he is what they wrote about him?"

"What are you talking about honey? Where have you read about the brother?" she asked confused.

"I… I meant about brothers in general, you know? How they take poverty oaths and all…How they're supposed to do good…" he tried to cover. _My big mouth again, ladies and gentlemen. _

"I see." She whispered not believing what he said. Henry noticed. "You know Henry, I can tell that your mother and you are different. I can't say why, but I want you to know that if you ever need me, any of you do, you can trust me. What you're doing for all of us, completely strangers, says a lot about who you are. I only hope I can repay the help." She couldn't put a finger why or when, but she came to care a great deal for the duo. And she meant every word she has just said.

Henry approached the woman and gently hugged her "Thanks Es."

##

"Are you sure there's no one living here Robin." Emma asked the hooded guy.

"Yep. I hunt here quite often and haven't seen anyone come near this place in a long time." He answered opening the cottage. It was so dusty inside Emma had no doubt what her companion said was true.

Brushing of some of the dust in one the chairs and sitting down the brother began: "Here's the thing Miss Emma, even before Robin came to me with your plan, I knew of you. Not exactly your name; however, it came to my knowledge that a foreign woman was planning on doing something against Alrik."

"How can that be?" Emma questioned worried. "Did they say anything about my kid too?"

"Not that I know." He replied honestly. "I fear someone you know may have said something to somebody they shouldn't. I won't say they wished to hurt you or your quest, but you see: if we want this to work out we need to create some kind of hierarchy. Some things must be kept on a need to know basis."

He was right. She couldn't put either Henry or anyone else in danger. Of course someone must have let it slip, not deliberately told anyone or else she would be in prison by now. Anyhow, she could not take those chances anymore. "And how do suppose we do that?"

"I have an idea. Most of the Romanies already know what we will do, but not exactly, right?" she nodded. "You don't know, but my friend here has a great knowledge in strategic. All those years coping books for the king made him read them again and again so most of it is stuck in here." He patted his friends head which made him chuckle. "Esme and Remo would have great insights when we plan on how to use the forest in our advantage. You already told me you trust them with your life, so I believe there's no problem there."

"I do." She confirmed.

"I am the way in the army and towns. I know how they work, their timetables etc. And of course there's you and Henry. I believe the five of us, I'm not counting the kid on this one for obvious reasons, can be in the top of this hierarchy Tuck was talking about. Everyone else would be informed of what happens as it goes, we would only tell them what they need to know to succeed their task."

"I agree, but how would they know who to trust. We won't stay in the same place to get to know everybody. And we'll probably have to spread to gather the most people possible." Reasoned the brother.

"We'd need some kind of password or a handshake." Emma suggested joking.

"I don't think it's a good idea. We are dealing with people with little to no education. Unfortunately, I fear people could forget the password or handshake." Sadly said the cloaked man.

"Well, if you are completely invested on this I might have an idea." Laughed Robin.

"Go ahead." Encouraged the blonde.

"A tattoo. It's visual, it's simple. It won't be a strange thing for the Romanies, they are used to those as you might have noticed." He looked at Emma.

"Yeah." _I can't believe I'm going to finally have to find the guts to get a tattoo. Well, it's bout damn time._

"Are you both up for it?" Robin asked.

"Ok."

"Yes."

"Good, let's go back to the camp and get some ink then." Robin exclaimed.

##

When the night came, and Esme and Remo were aware of the news, the five of them decided that they should have a red lion tattooed on their forearm in honor of the Lion King. Emma for one thought that was a little too tacky but Henry got so excited that she didn't mention it. He, of course, wanted to get one too but his mom just gave him her best Regina's look that made the boy stay quiet for over half an hour.

"So… when are we doing it?" Emma asked. She was afraid her courage would fade out as time passed. "Do you guys know a place?"

"A place? Ha! **_I_ **will do it honey." Remo answered with a huge grin. "I'm quite famous for my ink work" he explained showing his left arm and pulling his shirt off so she could see his chest. "I even did my own chest with the help of a mirror." He said proudly. And proud he could be. The art work was amazing! _Maybe this won't be so bad after all…_ Emma thought.

"Can we do it tonight? I might need some liquor courage." Brother Tuck blushed at his statement.

"Sure. You can stay for dinner. It's almost sundown anyway. Robin can you help me with our hunt. I think we got something big today." Esmeralda asked. "Emma, get the liquor and pass it out. I'll be waiting for my share by the fire." she winked at the blonde.

"Will do." She began grabbing mugs and pouring them some drinks. "Nope, not for you today my friend, I want my lion to look like a feline not a dog." She directed Remo and his awaiting arms.

"C'mon Emma, I can do it with my eyes closed if needed be." He pouted.

"Show me one of the ones you've tattooed when you were inebriated then." She challenged.

He lifted his shirt once again and she didn't even need the pointing finger to see the hideous thing hidden among his great work. "What on earth is that?"

"Bear eating a salmon." He whispered. Emma and Brother Tuck exchanged a knowing look that said "Only when hell freezes."

"More like Chewbacca eating a human arm!" she all but shouted.

"A what?" both men asked.

"Never mind. Point is: you're not drinking tonight, ok?"

"Fine…"

##

"We're done here Emma, you can open your eyes now." Remo laughed. They have decided that she would be the one to get her tattoo today. Of course they by now figured that it'd take more than a day to tattoo the five of them, so it was stipulated that Emma would go first, after all, it was her plan, then Esme, Tuck and Robin. Remo's tattoo would be done not at once but during his free time daily until it was finished.

"Are you sure it's over?" she said opening just one eye. _Man that hurts! Not again! Never._

"I am, kiddo." He answered patting her hand. "Well I guess this calls for a celebration, don't you think guys?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah! Robin here is on board! The Inn?"

"Nah, I have a place with way better beer than that hole." An already drunk priest replied in between hiccups.

"Oh, please, do share the information my good man." Robin bowed.

"I'll do better, I'll show you. All on board?"

"aye captain!" came the choir.

"Let me just make sure Henry is in bed and has someone to look after him." She almost rubbed her arm, but refrained from doing so, knowing that if she did, it'd hurt a lot. "Man, this stings like a bitch…"

"Yes, it will for a while. Then it will get itchy. Just leave your sleeve up."

##

"Are you sure this is the place Tink? It's such a dirty place…" Regina asked unsure.

"Yes, this is where all the pain of your past becomes that: your past. Look –she pointed through the dirty window- that one, with the lion tattoo, that's your true love, your second chance." The pixie said with a glow in her eyes.

"That under the hood?" she asked trying to see better but failing to do so.

"Yes, go ahead. Go get your happiness."

"Ok, I can do that." Tink left her with a huge smile on her face.

But Regina couldn't. She panicked after opening the door. Closing it with a bang, she left running.

"What the hell was that?" chuckled an inebriated Emma who was with her back turned to the door.

"Must have been the wind. Drink up Swan!" Shouted Robin.

**A/N Is Regina coming to the picture soon? If this chap didn't answer that question here it goes: YES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys last time I post it was a mess. No clue what happened. Thanks Literariness for pointing that out =D**

Chapter 7

Princess Snow's name day finally arrived and all the tattoos were done. They didn't look like as if they were the same. Remo took the liberty of, despite the fact that they were all red lions, put some of the owners personality in each. For the girls he drew something more feminine, Emma's had the attentive eye she possessed; Esme's her softness in the lines; Robin's had only red lines with no filling witch made it look very keen; Tuck's was a bit chubby and Remo's was rough on the edges, so to speak.

They were all very excited about the festivities and decided that their quest could wait for a couple of days, after all the Romani people had to work and this was the most profitable time of the year. Henry was helping Esme with the herbs she sells in her tent. They were gathering large quantities of each kind to take them to the center of the town.

"Emma, we leave in 10." Shouted the boy to his mom, who was helping Remo with the colored tents.

"Key! We're almost done here too." She shouted back. "Should I wear something different?"

He looked at her pants and shirt "No, you're good, just leave the sleeves down. I don't want people noticing that we all have the tattoos until it's time."

"ok. I'll go grab those two and then we can leave."

##

"Oh maaan, this is so awesome!" Henry exclaimed but then looked down with a sad face. "Do you think we'll see mom?"

Emma fidgeted in her stool "I don't know. I guess. If not today, maybe tomorrow in the castle."

"Yeah. Have you thought about the way to go back? I know we have to finish this first, but I kinda miss technology, junk food, toilets, shower.. and I was hoping that if we find a way to go back we can also bring mom, and grandma, and grandpa, and all the people from Storybrook." He said hopefully.

"I don't think I'd be a good idea to take them from here. It´d change everything…"

"No ma, I mean the older them. If we break this curse, maybe we can all go back to Storybrook." He argued.

"Perhaps. But if you think about it, this is the opposite of a curse. Your mom broke Pan's curse by sending you away, but the thing she did to us, try to give us a happy ending was something like… like a blessing?" she finished not so sure of what she was talking about anymore.

"I know, but it didn't work, so what does that mean? Should we break a curse or a "blessing" to go back?" asked the now confused boy.

"Well, I have no clue." She answered honestly. "Maybe your mother's spell did work and we're supposed to find our happy ending here. Maybe what she thought she was giving us were new memories but in the end our happy ending wasn't in our realm… I don't know kid." She felt exhausted.

"No. it can't be it. There's no way we will find happiness knowing that we have to let all the things that hurt our parents happen so we can live." He reasoned.

"Wise words grasshopper…" she half joked to what he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'm tired of sitting inside this tent. Let's take a walk and see what this thing is all about."

"Yey!"

##

Almost a month has passed since they had arrived in this realm and all she could think about was what her son and his mother were up to. She wasn't sorry for the choice she had made but couldn't say she was happy about it either. She really hoped they were happy, that her sacrifice was worth it. She loved her son with all her heart, so much that it even crossed her mind to rip it away not to feel the pain that missing the boy brought to her. The memory of her mother made her change her mind. Even if Henry wasn't there to see her, she wanted to be a better person, the person he wanted and believed her to be.

_I wish there was a way to make myself not to miss him so much. I'm going crazy! I even miss **her**! How could I ever even think about her? She is the one there living with MY son. Our son... How can I not hate her? Sure we've come a long way and her idiot heroism helped us get Henry back. But that was it, wasn't it? It's official, I'm getting insane. I'm thinking about Miss Swan in a warm way and.._

"My Queen." Called a guard.

"Yes." She answered shaking her head and thoughts away. This was her life now; she had to live in the present.

"This is sir Robin Hood, the Lion's kingdom representative. He came to talk to your majesty about the forest limits now that we're back." He explained.

"Good afternoon your majesty" he greeted extending his hand to grab hers and kiss as it was the costume. When Regina looked at the extended arm she saw it: the red lion tattoo.

"G'd.. good evening sir Hood." Her voice failed but she let him kiss her hand. "I hope we can agree on terms that will beneficiate both kingdoms." She gave going back to her queen mode.

"I certainly hope so." He replied now admiring the beauty of the queen. Years have passed since he had lost his wife and he not thought of a woman in that way for almost that long. There had been Emma, but his feeling for her were only an attraction turned into admiration. After she had left he was so busy being the first in command that the thought of a woman to spend the rest of his life with didn't even come to his mind. There were, of course, those he spent his nights with, but none he would have called "mine".

"Shall we?" she smiled pointing a table full of maps.

"We shall." He smirked.

##

"Tink! Where are you?" the brunette called. "TINK!"

The former pixie came running as soon as she heard. "What is it Regina? Did you forget I can't simply puff myself here and there? I have to use the 'what are they called? oh legs'" she scoffed.

"No time for jokes. I've met him. The man with the lion tattoo. He was here to talk about Lion's kingdom affairs." She explained.

"No shit!" the blonde exclaimed. "Should I be happy for you or you're gonna run from him again?" the sarcasm evident in her words.

"I don't know. He is charm… handsome. But weren't I supposed to feel something immediately?" she asked "By the way you have spent too much time with Emma. Language." She scolded.

"Most people say they feel a great emotion when they meet their true love. For Snow if I recall was hate" she laughed "for Aurora and Phillip was stupid love at first sight. I can't say for sure… And we can't call your case typical, so there's no way to compare. At least not to my knowledge."

"Thanks, that was helpful."

"Hahaha. I'm not your fairy godmother anymore honey, I don't need to help." She said with a grin. "Can I meet him?"

"Haven't you already? At the bar, all those years ago." The queen asked confused.

"Nope. I couldn't see properly. That dump's windows were too dirty and he was wearing a hood. The only thing I could kinda see was a red lion likeish tattoo. I knew he had the exact same tattoo. Besides he was glowing due the fairy dust so that's how I knew. But I didn't see his face at all. End of story." She bowed as actors would do at the end of a play.

"Cute. And yes you can meet him. He'll come tomorrow with the king's signature to our deal. And I have asked him for dinner." She blushed. _Well if he is my true love why should I waste any time?_

"Uhhhh. I like your style. No wasting time. I just wondered what woulda happen if you had been this way with Emma…" she whispered the last part. Not quietly enough so the queen wouldn't hear.

"Whatever do you mean by that, dear?" she asked incredulous.

"Nothing, Regina." Tink gave back.

"Say what you mean -she said getting angry but calmed herself -please."

"I.. just thought.. I think I saw something between the two of you. The way you look at each other. Putting your safety _and happiness _in jeopardy for each other. If that's not love, spirits, I'm glad I lost my gig cause I was really bad at picking the signs."

"I don't know what you are talking about. All we did was for Henry, to save him and give him his happy ending." She argued and began to pace around the room.

"And to do so you had to exchange all those looks, right… Lingering touches were also fundamental. You are right. Look here –she turned over – the lack of wings says you're completely right." She snapped.

Regina was speechless. She hadn't seen this passion from the blonde since she had given her heart for her to destroy in Neverland.

"It doesn't matter now anyway. When Emma was here for the first time she said she'd do whatever she could to give you your happy ending. I guess even if she was here she'd let go of what I'm pretty sure she feels for you and let you have your true love." She finished.

"First time?" she asked utterly confused.

"I guess there's no harm telling you now… She was here with your son in the past. They time/space jumped here when we first met. She said she couldn't help you then cause it might change the future and their birth could not happen, but promised me she would do whatever she could to make you have your happy ending when she returned to her time."

The only word that could come out of a dumbfounded Regina was: "What?"

Tinker Bell sighed. It was time Regina knew all that had passed so many years ago. So she told her friend everything she knew, from the day they had met to the day she left for Neverland.

##

It was the day after Snow's birthday which meant that the Romani troupe was supposed to entertain royalty. Henry and Emma were helping their friends to load the karts that were going inside the castle. The former could not be more excited the latter apprehensive. Is not that she didn't want to see her mother as a teenager or meet her grandfather; it was just a bit surreal and overwhelming.

"Kid, can you help them finish, I need some fresh air."

"Are you ok mom?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed. I'm good, don't worry." She smiled.

"Key, don't be long. We're almost done here." He smiled back.

##

"I don't think you're allowed here boy." She told the hooded back.

"I'm not a…" Emma replied turning around "boy…" _she looks stunning. Fairytale wardrobe really works for her._

"Oh…" Regina could not put a finger of what had just happened to her. She felt the air get thin as if there was not enough oxygen in it, what made her have to take a deep breath not to faint. _What a handsome woman. And nosy._ "I suppose you're not. Anyway, this place is off limits for outsiders." She said regaining composure.

"I'm sorry Reg.. I mean your majesty. I had no idea. I apologize if I've imposed my welcome in this castle." She said bowing her head. _Once in Rome…_

"It's fine. Who are you anyway?" _and why do I feel the need to get to know you?_

"My name is Emma Swan and I am with the Romani troupe. I came to help loading and unloading." She replied.

_I can see why with those arms. What am I taking about? _"So you're just a mule without talent?" she sassed.

_There's my Regina. My? _"au contraire milady, I have many skills." She smirked. _Thanks Xena. Wait, am I flirting with Regina? What the hell?! Ok, you know you have always found her very attractive and lately you have thought of her as a friend, but more? Nah. Are you even into women? Well there was that one time in prison. Yes that's it. You just need to get laid._

"Oh really? Pray tell what kind of skills?" By the curious and innocent way she asked the question Emma was sure she didn't pick up on the innuendo. _No, not the Regina I know…" _

"For starters I can tell if someone is lying to me." She tried to impress the future mother of her son. "I'm also very good at finding people and if you can keep a secret I'll show you what else I can do." She teased.

"I don't believe you." She stated almost pouting.

_Adorable. _"Try me then." The blonde challenged.

"I won't do such thing. I'm the queen! You can't tell me what to do. I don't want you here, leave." She ordered. _What was with this woman and the rollercoaster of emotions she brought with her. _

"Lie." Emma smirked.

"How dare you to contradict the queen." She all but shouted. _This woman is infuriating! _

"Do you really want me to leave? I will if you wish me to." She said honestly.

"I do. And I hope I'll never see you again." She declared

"Lie." Emma said but began to walk away. "By the way, this is what I can also do." She materialized a pink lily and threw it to the young queen. _And think all she felt when she first met the Evil Queen was utter anger for treating a kid so bad that he'd want to leave and look for somebody else to live with. If she thought back, maybe her feelings were a bit too intense for the situation, but who cares, that was almost three years ago. _

**A/N there you go. Lots of Regina!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks to all who are R&R, you guys totally make my day. =D **

Chapter 8

"Where the hell were you?" asked the angry boy.

"Language Henry! I might be really cool but I'm still your mother." She gave him. "Besides, why are you so angry, I didn't miss anything did I?" she stretched her neck to better see the incoming royalty. All the artists were already positioned for the show. Jugglers already had their balls, pins and knives flying; clowns and jesters had a few closer people laughing at them and magicians had all their paraphernalia gathered and ready.

"Sorry, I just thought you had run away from meeting your mom." he whispered the last part. "And I kinda wanted you to be with me when mom showed up. I feel I might want to run and hug her." He looked at his feet. "I won't do it, but I think it's good we have each other as support."

She hugged him with one arm. "I know how you feel kid." she wasn't sure if what she meant was about her mom or about Regina. _I think I might be going crazy. _ "I'm here now." She tightened her half hug.

"What have I missed so far?" came the voice of an over excited Robin.

"Are you drunk?" the blonde inquired.

"Not yet." He replied with a grin.

Their small talk was interrupted by the trumpets announcing Princess Snow, her father and the Queen. Emma felt Henry grab her hand. The kid was so smart and mature that she sometimes forgot he was that, a kid. She gave then his hand a reassuring squeeze. Emma observed her mother with keen eyes, she looked so young. None of the sorrow she saw in Mary Margaret there yet, nothing that would imply what was to come. There she was, the fairest of them all, as they say.

Emma's eyes were, however, drawn to the princess' left side, to the young Regina, in the same attire she had just seen her moments ago, with one difference: a pink lily placed on her dress above where her heart was. Emma smiled. "The fairest of them all." Escaped her lips before her brain processed the information.

"Yes, that's what they call her here. But don't you think mom looks really pretty too?" the boy asked her.

"I do, I really do." She answered getting out of her stupor. _Did I really say that out loud?_ "Where's Robin?"

"He didn't even wait for them to appear. He said this was too boring and that he'd stay with the loaders outside. Apparently they are also responsible for unloading the wine." Henry replied never taking his eyes away from his future family. "He doesn't look neither as bad as mom says nor as nice as grandma paints him to be. He just looks like a chubby normal guy."

"If there's something this whole Evil Queen, Savior, good and bad crap… sorry… **thing** thought me, is that we should always have perspective. He probably is a normal guy who has qualities and faults, like all of us kiddo." She reasoned. _This whole parenting thing is getting to me. Now I talk morals like an ABC Family's mom. Good god…_

The boy just hummed in response.

##

The show should last the whole day, but it didn't take Emma long to get bored. She never really liked the circus, the whole thing of moving from one place to another hit too close to home. Of course it wasn't the same thing as moving from one foster home to another, but for some reason it felt that way. She knew now that the artist had to keep traveling in order to get more money, but the feeling got stuck with her ever since she was a child and went with her school to see the circus in town for the first time. Besides, clowns still freaked her out a little bit, but nobody had to know that.

Most of the noble were still there, for Princess Snow couldn't get enough of the show. The Queen and the King, on the other hand, had gone to their quarters quite some time ago. Regina, Emma had noticed, had watched the acts with little to no interest. Her always so expressive features were completely stoical during the show.

"Henry, I'm going for a walk, do you want to go?" the blonde asked.

"No, I'm staying with Remo. He said I have talent for drawing and will teach me how to tattoo!" exclaimed the kid. "He even found a guy who will let me try it on his arm!"

"I don't think so. Not a good idea Henry. You know those are permanent right?"

"Yes ma, and so does he. He knows I've never done it before and is ok with it. Pleeeeeeease" he pleaded.

"Fine, it's his arm… But don't go anywhere without Remo, Esme and Rob… forget it, don't follow Robin anywhere today." She warned but smiled.

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted.

##

"I'm pretty sure, boy or not, you're still not allowed here."

Emma didn't have to turn round to know to whom that voice belonged.

"I can't help it, it's nothing like anything I've ever seen. It feels like home but at the same time like a whole new place." She gave talking not only about the beautiful garden while looking straight into Regina's eyes. _What's going on?_

"Yes, I know how you feel. It's the only place I feel comfortable in this castle." She realized she was sharing something too personal with a complete stranger. "But as I said, you're off limits." She raised her head in regal way.

"I know." Emma whispered. "I just have been away from home for so long that… it feels nice to see a familiar face." Seeing the questioning look in the brunettes face she added "so to speak."

"I guess. Where is home to you? You don't sound like anyone from here, or from anywhere I have visited." She was really curious.

"I see you like my flower." Emma tried to change the subject. Despite her curiosity, Regina let it pass.

"It's pretty. We don't have those around here." She said raising one eyebrow indicating she knew what Emma did but let it go. "You are a very good illusionist, I didn't see when you took it from your sleeve. You should be doing a show for the princess like the rest of your troupe." She said with some venom in her voice.

"It's not something I often do. There's only few occasions and people who bring that in me" she blushed and so did Regina. "You know, we have a friend in common… Tikerbell."

Regina's body stiffened at the mention of her fairy godmother's name. "we're not friends."

"Oh, I thought… -_don't say too much-_ I thought she was helping you find your second chance at true love." _Idiot!_

"How in the name of the spirits do you know about this" Regina was feeling threatened now. Her entire body was getting into fight mode. "and how dare you say something like this in this castle. I love my husband. He gives me everything a woman could ever want."

"Except love." Emma was not able to control herself near this woman. Truth be told, she has never been. Regina's eyes were filled with tears and Emma could not tell if they were tears of sadness of anger.

"I could hang you for this kind of insolence! In fact I just might. Where are those useless guards when we need them?" she questioned looking around for said guards. 

"Why don't you just admit that I'm what you've been looking for in a long time, someone who doesn't care about what the king thinks, who would never tell him on you and won't put up with your royal crap?" she laughed. _No matter what realm or time, their dynamic seems always to be the same. _

"How dare you…" Regina could no longer contain herself, she grabbed Emma's arms with both her hands not sure what she'd do in that position. She had never lost her temper that way, but for some reason felt like strangling the blonde. Anger tears, now Emma was sure, covered the queen's eyes. Surprising both of them the older woman just put her arms around the brunette's waist and brought her closer in a tight embrace.

"You can trust me, I swear." Emma whispered in Regina's ear, she could feel the young woman sobbing against her body. She could not imagine how this utterly fragile and broken woman would become the so feared Evil Queen and do all the terrible things she's done. After a few minutes Emma felt the grasp on her body to ease and the warm body beginning to back away. She didn't let go of Regina and kept her hands on the younger woman's arms unable to completely lose physical contact with the brunette.

"Why do you care?" inquired timidly Regina with her red rimmed eyes looking straight at the blonde's. Though Emma was the one who had the lying detector superpower, she felt like those piercing brown eyes could see right through her, not only being able to see a lie, but more, prevent the woman from even telling one.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure." She felt Regina's fingers catch a tear she didn't know was falling and smiled. Emma felt her eyes unwittingly dart to the Queen's lips and only go back to the young woman's eyes after hearing her loudly gasp.

Regina's heart felt like jumping out of her chest. The look on Emma's eyes was something she had never seen before, a look that made her feel understood for the first time in her life. Getting bold, she grasped the material of the blonde's shirt by her waist and began pulling the woman towards her own body. _What am I doing? I'm a married woman. And she is a __**woman**__ for spirits sake!_

Emma felt like her brain was short circuiting. _Oh my god, what's going on? Stop this nonsense now Swan! You know her, she doesn't know you. She is in pain, don't take advantage on that! Don't fuck the time line! Who am I kidding; I've been waiting for this to happen for too long…_ The blonde began leaning in and saw Regina's eyes closing slowly.

"Mom, where are you?" they both jumped at the sound of Henry's voice. "There you are, what are you…" he stopped at the sight of his other mother. "Good day your majesty." The boy bowed in respect making Emma proud of his self-control and ability to stay cool. _I've got plenty to learn from this kid. _

"Good day, dear. Is this your son Miss Swan?" regally asked Regina.

"Ye..yes. This is Henry, my son." She stuttered. _That's where he gets his cool from then…_ "He and I are traveling with the Romani people as I told you before." She looked at her son who could not take his eyes away from the queen. She probably didn't notice, being used to stares. Little did she know this was a completely different kind of curiosity.

"I see. You failed to mention, though, that you were married with children." Her cold tone noticed by the blonde. _Is she jealous? She has a husband too! Wait, I don't have one. WAIT, we're not together!_

"_**I'm**_ not married, your majesty." She teased hoping Henry would not pick up on the banter.

"Oh…" she blushed. "I assumed… Henry, what a lovely name. It's my father's name as well." She changed the subject.

"I know." He smiled. "You have a beautiful garden here your majesty. I particularly like that apple tree." He smirked giving his blonde mother a knowing look. Emma rolled her eyes at the joke.

Regina's eyes glowed at the comment. "That is also my favorite!" she exclaimed making her young age show. "My father planted it on my birthday. The king was kind enough to bring it here when we wedded." Her eyes lost the shine on the last statement. Both Charmings noticed.

"It's lovely." Henry said holding Regina's hand making the queen smile. _Charm is in their blood, I see. _Emma just watched the interaction dumbfounded, still a bit paralyzed about almost being caught kissing Regina. She shook her head hoping the madness would somehow fall from it and went back to the talking duo.

"Kid, I think it's time to go." She told the boy.

"Is it really, ma?" he gave her his best puppy eyes.

"I'm afraid so, kiddo. The show is almost over and we need to help Esme and Remo."

"Okey. It was a real pleasure to meet you, your majesty. I hope we meet again in the future." He smiled knowingly.

"I hope so as well, you're a very charming young man." Both Emma and Henry could not control a jolt of laughter. "Did I say anything funny?" asked the confused woman.

"Not at all, your majesty. It was a pleasure indeed. I too hope we meet again." Emma said kissing the queen's hand. "Soon." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! Sorry for the short chapter. I had to go back and fix some mistakes and incongruities. =J **

** As always, thanks for R&R. **

Chapter 9

"Mom I was thinking…"

"Never a good thing, honey." Emma interrupted Henry and laughed.

"I'm serious, ma. I think we might have done something very stupid by meeting mom. She didn't remember you in Storybrook right?" Emma nodded. "That means she was not supposed to get to know you. Or me, for that matter." He finished with his eyebrows furrowing.

"I guess… But if we had really done something to jeopardize our future, don't you thing we would begin to disappear like Mcfly's siblings?"

"That's a good point, but she knows us now. That means that our near future selves will have to do something about it, that we did something about it, so she, and probably other people, didn't remember us. I think. Does that make sense?" the boy asked making sure his line of thought was coherent.

"It does. Oh Christ, another thing to figure out how to do. We can't simply use a potion to make them forget. We can't simply vanish, cause if we do, how can we make sure the swan goes to the standard and therefore ends up in the book we used to know we were here in the first place?" she tried to reasoned.

"I'm getting dizzy…" Henry whined. "Maybe it's time to call Tink, or even the Blue Fairy." He suggested.

"I don't trust Blue, and I'm afraid Tink won't be able to do anything. Well, let's try." She summoned the fairy in her head.

"What?" the pixie grunted.

"Well, hello to you Tink." Emma censured the fairy.

"Not in the best mood blondy. I should have known, should have never tried to give her a second chance. No wonder that bitch wouldn't let me try…" she grumbled.

Emma had heard in Neverland that Regina somehow made the fairy lose her wings. _She still has them. Maybe the jury is still out… _"Tink, we need your help with something. Is there a way to make people forget a person without completely obliterating the impact he or she had in their lives?" Emma asked vaguely. "Like for example, make them believe it was somebody else who did what they did?"

The fairy thought for a second, trying to remember something the Blue fairy once told her about memory spells. _There is a potion that made a person forget the existence of another completely. Perhaps if mixed with a memory insertion spell…_

"Yes, I believe it is doable. You will need a potion that makes a person forget another person then use a memory insertion spell." She said. "But I warn you, both are very dangerous. The potion needs true love magic and the second a very powerful sorcerer."

"Leave that to us, where can I get the recipe, for the potion I mean?" Emma asked.

"Closer than you think. That friend of yours, Esmeralda, she is famous for her potions. She has most of the known recipes in this realm, all she lacks is magic. That, Emma, we both know you have to spare." She smiled wickedly. "I have to go. They're calling me for the verdict." She told sadly.

"Just one more thing: if this is the last time we meet in this time, I beg of you not to tell about us to anyone when we meet in the future. You didn't when we met, which means I have to ask. Oh, and no matter what happens, we'll come for you. I promise."

Tink had water in her eyes. That speech could only mean one thing: her wings were going to be taken from her. She was almost leaving when she felt tiny arms around her. "Hold on, Tink, we'll come for you and get your happy ending too."

"Thank you Henry, and Emma." She said before disappearing.

"That sucks. I hate knowing the future and having to do nothing instead of trying to repair all the wrongs that happened." She exclaimed.

"It really does. I'm done washing. Let's go back to the camp."

###

"Shut the front door! She did what?" Red all but screamed.

"You can take the wolf from slang ream, but you can't take slang real from the wolf" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Pardon me, you majesty." She bowed "Pray tell, whatever absurdity our beloved savior found herself in this time?" teased her.

"Funny. Exactly what I told you. My spell somehow took Emma and Henry to our past realm. Tink couldn't say much, they were carful enough not to say too much and ask her for secrecy." Regina walked around the room. She went to tell the Charmings the news as soon as Tink had finished telling her everything she knew. They weren't there at the moment; apparently they also had a meeting with the Richard's representative and would only talk to her in the evening. I should have known something was wrong when all of you remembered them again." She sighed thinking back about the moment when Snow and Charming came to her castle, two weeks after their return, telling they knew about the curses.

The couple had entered her castle without announcement and Snow had thrown herself on her stepmother's arms, just like when she was a little girl. The former princess had just hugged her for minutes, crying the "loss" of her daughter and grandson. Regina was utterly caught by surprise by those actions, she was never a hug person, not that she didn't like to be hugged, but being held by this woman was not something she craved. _Who are you kidding, you like having someone to share your burden, someone who also knows what's like to have their child taken away. Well, the hug was a bit too much… At least too soon._

"Well I´m glad we remembered then, or else you'd have to fix this alone. And let's be honest, we all know how you take care of things..." The slim woman joked and nudged the former Mayor "Anyway, how can we get them back?"

"I don't know. I have to figure out what went wrong and then fix it. Besides the fact that I believe the two idiots have the right to know where their daughter and grandson are, I might need the help of that obnoxious fairy." She grunted.

"I see. What else did Tink tell you about them, are they ok?" Red asked.

"Yes, at least until she went to Neverland. She said they were with the Romanies. That worries me because, not long after she left, those people were involved in the Lion's battle." The thought of the notorious battle and Robin Hood made her frown. _Have they met Robin? Had they sent him her way after so many years? Tink told me that Emma had sworn to help me get my second chance in her original time. _The thought of Emma doing so made her smile.

"Wow, that was trippy lady! First you frown so much I thought you'd get permanently wrinkled, then you open this gazillion megawatts smile! What up 'Gina?" the queen blushed.

"I think Emma and Henry might have sent me my second chance at true love from where…well, when they are." She explained to the younger woman how she had been too afraid to go in the bar, then how she saw the tattoo on Robin's arm and his connection to the Romanies and the Lion's battle.

"You mean that Emma and Henry might have sent you that handsome man who's inside that chamber with their relatives. Wow. You know what that means right, if they actually have met Robin?" she asked but was interrupted by Snows voice:

"Regina we must talk. Robin recognized Emma and Henry from our painting." She waved the Lion's kingdom standard in front of the brunettes.

"Holy mother of quantum physics!"

"I know." Was all Regina could say.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two days had passed since the Romani's troupe was in the White Castle and Emma had "met" her mother, grandfather and Regina. Despite the conversation she and Henry had had with Tink, who in fact, they hadn't seen since, she didn't regret her contact with the former Mayor. The now self-sufficient and strong woman had been so fragile once that the young woman Emma had met seemed to be a completely different person. Admittedly sassy, but the blond felt it was all a bluff, a self-preservation move.

"Where are you now, mom, Storybrook or the moon?" asked her son who was doodling by the fire.

"Here, actually. I was thinking about your mother. She was so different before everything happened. I know she already hates Snow, her boyfriend is already dead and she was already forced into a loveless marriage, but all I could see in her eyes was pain, not rage." She remembered.

"Maybe something else happened to her. Something she never told anyone that exponecia… " he tried.

" exponentialized." The mother helped.

"Did **that** to her anger." The boy finished and went back to his drawings.

"We have a meeting tomorrow about 'Operation Simba'." She told her son. "I don't think you should go. The least you know the better."

"Ok. Aino, Remo's son said he wanted to take me fishing anyway." The boy simply replied. "By the way, I can't believe you are using that name. I was joking!"

"What? It's a good name. Appropriate, but not obvious." She laughed. "And by the way- she mimicked her son- I'm glad you have a friend. It's good for you to mingle with the youth."

"Yeah, he is cool." The kid gave without taking his eyes from his paper.

The blonde stood up contemplating what would be their life if they didn't find a way to go back home. Henry could grow up to be a circus artist, even a tattooist, and she would continue to help Esme with the herbs and carrying things around. It was not a bad life, but not the one she had planned for her and her son.

"Kid... Kid, look at me." He raised his eyes. "I think we should tell Esme about us."

"Everything? Even the 'we're royalty' part?"

"I think so." She sighed. "It's time we began looking for a way home."

##

It was already bed time when Emma and Henry entered the woman's tent. After the festivities, mom and son decided it was time they had their own tent, giving back Esme her privacy. The woman had insisted that there was no problem for her to have them both there, but agreed that the boy was growing and could feel a bit uncomfortable having to be careful every time he entered the tent.

"Hey." Emma greeted.

"Good evening, Emma. Henry." She nodded. "Come in."

"We hope it's not a bad time. After all it's is bed time." She joked lightly. Henry just rolled his eyes. _Oh my god, please not another dad joke._

"Don't worry, I still have some accounting and packing to do." She smiled. "Henry could you help me gather that rosemary please?" the boy didn't respond, just began picking up the plant and putting them in their usual paper bag. "How can I help you guys?"

"We need to tell you something. It may be hard to believe, but it's important that you do cause, you know, it's the truth and all. But I digress. Again. Thing is, Henry and I are not from here."

"That, my dear, is obvious." Esme chuckled.

"what she meant is that we're not from this time." Henry said while finishing his work.

"I was going to try a less abrupt approach kid." Emma lightly reprehended the boy. "What he said is true though. We come from something like forty years in the future, but the time will stop for you for 28, so, twelve to fourteen years in your future." She thought out loud.

"What?" asked the confused woman.

"Er.. Emma, I think I'd be easier if we showed her the book." Henry tried.

"Sure. Show her."

It took them over three ours to explain Esme the whole situation and how they got there. When they were satisfied with their interpretation, which even contained some sound effects from Henry, Esme said:

"Let me see: you are Princess' Snow daughter; Henry is not only your son but also the Queen's son, so Queen Regina is your step-grandmother but also your son's mother? - she looked at Henry- and Princess Snow is you grandmother but also your step sister, witch would make you your step uncle?"

Emma laughed: "Something like it, yes."

"I don't know what happened in the future, but I can say the family concept is quite different." She smiled. "I believe you. In fact, all this explains a lot. I always knew you were different, special, I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"We want to go back if not to our realm, at least to our time." Emma said, her eyes filling with tears. She was tired of having to be so strong all the time. The blond felt the older woman's arms around her and broke down.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll find a way for you and you boy –she pulled Henry into the group hug- to go home." They stayed like that for a little longer, and then Esme let them go.

"Sorry kid. You shouldn't have to see me like this."

"It's ok ma." He replied with his eyes also red from crying. "We are a team; you don't have to be the strong one all the time." They all smiled.

"I think my nana had some things about magic and how to break spells, curses and so on." Esme said breaking the moment. "I have read something about this kind of thing, not much, but for what you told me, true love's kiss broke the Evil Queen's curse right?" both mother and son cringed at her title's choice. "Sorry, I mean the curse that took everybody to your realm."

"Yes." They replied.

"And Regina's worst loss broke the second curse that must have taken your family back to their realm, this realm, even though that was what enacted the first curse." Once again they confirmed. "Interesting."

"What is?" curiosity took over the young man.

"It always revolves around her doesn't it?" they just looked at her as if asking for her to elaborate. She just laughed at their dumbfounded faces. "Reason with me: her worst loss enacted a curse broke with true love's kiss. The second curse, Pan's, was enacted with something we don't know for sure, but was broken with **her** worst pain, by losing the person she loves the most. The third curse, the blessing as you called, was enacted by, once again **her**, I'd venture to say, true love, which leads me to believe that can only be broken by…"

"Her worst pain." Emma finished.

"Precisely." The Romani said.

"We will have to break her heart again?" asked the, until now, silent boy. "I don't want to do that! Not after all she's been through, all she has suffered to try and give us our happy ending!" he all but shouted.

"Henry calm down." His mom pleaded. "I don't want to hurt her more than you do, but remember our talk with Tink? She doesn't remember. We will make her forget, give her the potion." She touched her son's face, drying a tear that had fallen.

"Ok. But how are going to break her heart? Daniel is dead, she doesn't love me, not yet."

"You tell her. You tell her everything you just told me." Esme said.

"What can we be sure she won't want to change the future if we tell her all the things she will do?" the blond asked.

"Because of me. If she changes something I won't be born. If we make her believe we won't rest until we find a way back to her, she will help us. Or else she will just continue to live her miserable life here." The kid spoke with wisdom beyond his years. "I'm her happy ending Emma." He whispered.

"Right. We should go try to talk with her after the Operation Simba's meeting. We need a way in the castle though." The blonde informed.

"I can help with that. I have a friend working in the palace's kitchen. I will take you to her and ask her to lead you to the queen." The brunette told them.

"Let's sleep then. Tomorrow will be a long day. Good night Esme, and thank you for understanding and most of all help. Needless to say this should stay between us right? I really want to be born." She chuckled.

"Of course not, dear. I'm glad to repay the favor you're doing all of us. Good night dears."

"Night, Esme." The kid yawned.

##

"And what are we supposed to do?" asked an exasperated Snow. "We can't just sit and do nothing while my daughter and grandchild are stuck in the past!"

"Pull yourself together woman. Nothing good will come of this sort of tantrum." Chastised Regina. "We must gather all the possible information and then think of something. You were saying sir Robin." She motioned for the man to speak.

"Yes. Emma was of great importance in our fight against Alrik. She gave us the idea that brought us victory. She was the one who thought of preventing the goods to get to the towns. We stole from the caravans and gave away to the poor. That way the people would survive, but the army and Alrik's men would have to surrender or starve. Simple and brilliant." He smiled charmingly.

"And have we not heard of her until now? She should be in the history books, songs and whatever the peasants do to celebrate a hero." The former queen sneered.

"She asked not to be mentioned in anything. I can see why now. She also never got the chance to see what we accomplished. Emma and Henry left before the war was completely over. Don't get me wrong, she stayed until our victory was certain, she would never leave if there was a chance of our plan failing." He explained. "You should be proud of them." He looked at the Charmings.

"We are. When was that? When did they go away?" David asked.

"I think it was summer, so after four months of fighting." He replied grabbing the back of his neck.

"How long was that after you've met?" inquired Snow trying to set a timeline.

"Does it really matter? There's no way to say how long they were in our realm before they met sir Robin." Red reasoned.

"Maybe there is. How old was Henry?" asked Regina.

"I can't say for sure, but not over 13 name days. He had no hair in his face, or anywhere that I saw… His voice had not begun to change also." He finished.

"That's good, right? Henry was bit over 11 when we last saw him." Declared smiling.

"Regina, do you think they might have come home then?" Snow asked not as pleased as her husband was.

"If they came on their own, they must have gotten help." She said pensively "Emma could not have become able to do a spell as hard as time and realm jumping in such a short time."

"You know how Emma's magic works on instinct. Half of the things she did were almost by accident." Red chuckled and received glares from her mates.

"Emma could do magic?" exclaimed Robin. Red cringed at her mishap.

"Yes." Regina responded sharply still glaring at the werewolf.

"So what do we do, we wait for almost a year until they magically appear here and then do something I they don't?" exclaimed Snow. She was losing her patience. How was she supposed to just wait for her family to simply puff in front of her one day?

"The only thing I could think of to try to bring them back is to break my blessing. I don't even know if it'd work cause, technically, my blessing didn't work. I meant to give them their happy ending but they ended up there. Here." The older queen sighed.

"Perhaps Emma's magic was mixed with yours. Your friend there said that her magic works according with her mood or something. Maybe she didn't want the things you willed for her. Or maybe destiny planed her time travel so she could help us." Robin shrugged.

"There's no such thing as destiny!" snarled Regina.

Snow and Regina couldn't help but pace around. The sight of them doing so made Red and David smile and think of how much alike they were in spite of all the fights and attempts of murder. Weather she liked or not Regina had been a mother figure to Snow and some of that had definitely rubbed on the younger mother. Red and Charming looked at each other with a knowing look: the women should be separated or their frustration combined would blow up the place.

"Honey, let's finish our talk with Robin and think this thing over. I'm sure Regina has some books at home that could help us figure this out." He said holding his wife and softly pushing her in their 'office's' direction.

"Yes." Began Ruby "Let's try to find something in your library Miss Mills. We can meet again there tomorrow, right?"

"Ok. Tomorrow at twilight. Do not be late." The former mayor turned to leave. "Oh, I still expect you tonight for dinner sir Robin." She left with Red on her tail, who only waved her friends goodbye and jokingly mouthed "help me".

"Intense lady, isn't she?" Robin laughed.

"You have no idea." Replied David.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I hear OUAT will do a time/space jump thingy. How interesting... I home it goes like this hahahaha**

**As per usual, nothing is mine but my mistakes.**

**Thanks for R&R i really appreciate your comments and inputs. **

Chapter 11

After many failed attempts, Red was finally able to calm Regina down. Although, calm down would not be the best words to describe what the young woman was accomplished. In fact what she was able to do was diverge the queen's attention to another "problem", a simpler one, one she could solve now. Despite the fact that the queen was extremely preoccupied with her son being trapped in another time having only his inexperienced blonde mother to protect him, she was also very uneasy about her dinner with the man who was supposed to be her soul-mate.

"You see, Regina, I'm certain the kid would want you to try to find love again." The young woman reasoned. "Tomorrow, with your mind fresh, and a new look in your books, I'm sure you will find a way to bring them back." _Well done, play the son card Red._ She smiled satisfied.

Regina, on the other hand, just flipped her newly cut hair. After 28 years of short hair, one month with the long locks almost made her go insane. "I don't see how my son would possibly want me to stop looking for him to go on a _date._"

"We both know there's nothing you can do tonight to help them. And yes, I'm pretty sure little Henry would want you to go on that **date** if it meant you'll be happy when he comes back. Now, go wash yourself and get changed. Don't forget: cleavage, loads of it!" Red winked making Regina blush.

"Don't talk to me like that wolfie!"

"Well somebody has to, Emma is not here…" she laughed. The former mayor rolled her eyes but did as told.

##

"Are you sure they will be here at noon?" Robin asked brother Tuck whilst pointing at a red dot in the map opened on the table. The meeting had been on for over an hour and most of the plan for the first attempt of Operation Simba had already been discussed. They had decided that they should gather a small group and put the scheme in practice in a small town first, so if they failed it would look like a petty theft.

"My brother in cloth has been paying attention to the incoming schedule since last week. He said they arrive every other day at noon." Gave the priest.

As concerted, only the five lions, as they called themselves now, were in this meeting. They've decided that once they had all the attacks planned they should disperse. After a lot of deliberation, they figured that the most effective way of preventing anything from going inside the town would be set up camp in the woods alongside the main road connecting Nottingham to the Winter Town. Despite the Winter Town not being their biggest supplier, most of the trade routes passed through it before going to Sherwood, so even though their targeted town had two gates, all of the goods came from that direction.

Robin would stay the closest to Nottingham, once he was the most acquainted to the place; Tuck would remain on the next one and Remo would continue going around with the Romani camp to gather information and personal, leading them in the right direction. Esmeralda and Emma would stay near the Winter Town to send the exact time the caravans were leaving with the merchandize. They all knew this was not two-man job but were also aware that Emma could not live the outlaw life with a kid in tow, and moreover, in a complete unknown place.

"Are you sure our try out on give them an indication of what we intend to do?" Emma asked concerned. "Shouldn't we simply do it for real?"

"Emma, we've never done anything like this before. We need to try and see how many men we need, what's the best approach so we will be prepared for the big ones." Explained Remo.

"I already have fifteen men prepared to do as I say when I say it. They are some jolly fellas who used to drink and dance with me." He chuckled. "But fear not, they, as I, only needed a little perspective in life. I'd put my life in their hands." He finished gulping his rum.

"Jolly fellas? That will sound strange when they write songs about us." Commented the man in cloth. "What about the gay gang?" he suggested making Emma's rum come out of her nose from laughing so much. She, then, pretended to have a coughing attack to avert their curious looks.

"I don't think so. Ga-ga… Doesn't sound musical at all." Robin returned his attention to his friend.

"What about Merry Men?" suggested Emma. _Am I giving them the name or they gave the name all those years ago and I'm just speeding up the process?_ She thought to herself.

"That's a good name. It suits you. Robin Hood and the Merry Man. What do you think Robin?"

"Legend worthy." Robin said with a huge grin raising his glass to toast.

"Sorry to interrupt this very important conversation-Esme laughed- but are we done here? I need to start lunch or else we'll all starve." She told with an overly dramatic and fake tone.

"Almost. I just have one more thing to add. I think we should keep our tattoos to ourselves and only reveal them when it's necessary. We don't want to put a target on our heads or have people coping it."

"Agreed." came the choir.

##

Esmeralda was cleaning up her cart so there would be space again for Henry's things. When the Romanies left in the next few days, she, Emma and Henry would stay on the outskirts of town with her cart, her tent and one horse. That's why she had to find some extra space for the boy who no longer would stay with Remo's boys.

"I really appreciate what you're doing for us Esme. You didn't have to stay, you could've gone with your family and friends." Whispered Emma when she entered the cart worried she could startle her friend.

"Emma, you and Henry are family too, haven't you realized that by now? Besides, I couldn't possibly leave you here alone knowing where you come from. You wouldn't last a day!" she joked.

"Not true!" the blonde feigned being hurt. "We did it for two whole days before we met you…" she laughed. "Well, thanks anyway. I know how hard it can be to stay away from the people you love."

"You mean your parents?" Despite telling her their story, the brunette knew very little about the woman's relationship with her parents. It sure must be a complicated one. One could never predict something like this: finding out your parents, who you've been looking for your entire life, were stuck on time so they were your age.

"Yes, and my friends. You see, for the first in forever I felt like I belonged. Storybrook felt more like home to me than anywhere I've ever lived." Emma opened up.

"We're going to take you back, I promise." Emma smiled.

"You are too, you know?"

"What?" asked Esme.

"Family."

Esme felt her heart warm up with the blonde's statement. In spite of now being old enough, Esme had a motherly feeling towards Emma. She would be sad to see the woman and her son go, but maybe they'd meet in the future. She must have been caught by the infamous curse too.

"Emma, have we met before? I mean, in Storybrook?"

"No. I don't think you were there. Robin wasn't there either. You must have been caught in Cora's bubble." She said trying to remember if she could have seen the woman and not given her attention.

"Are you decent?" asked a pre-teen voice coming from outside the cart.

"We are. Come in dear."

"Sup kiddo?"

"I was just wondering, since we're staying here, and we already need to come up with a potion or spell to wipe her memory off, can we go see mom?" the boy rambled.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea Henry. If we don't come up with those, it's more likely she wouldn't remember a couple of circus people she met once than people she spent more time with." Reasoned Emma.

Seeing the sad face on both their faces Esme realized how important the future Evil Queen was to the duo. It's obvious the boy should miss his mother, but why did Emma look like she was also sad for not being able to visit the queen, and not only for saying no to her child.

"You said you needed a potion to make her forget about the both of you, right?-they nodded.- you also said that your pixie friend told you I had the recipe for that. I have no memory of having it, which means it must've been be nana's. I know she used to have almost all the known recipes of this realm, but I had no interest in things that were not healing related so I've never seen it. I've kept them all with me though, we never know when we'll need them." she finished with a wink.

"can we look for it?" asked the hopeful boy.

"We would also need the spell Henry." Said Emma.

"One step at a time, ma. We'll look for Hermione later." He laughed alone. "No one? She used a false memory charm to make her parents believe they were other people and move to Australia? No?" he urged. "God, you really need to read Harry Potter ma. Specially now you have magic."

"Who is this Harry you speak of?"

"It's a character in the best book series about wizards!"

"I see. And you can learn to do magic with it?"

"No Esme. There's no magic in our realm. It was a joke." He said softly.

"Oh. Right. Let's try to find the potion then. Maybe one of her books can also tell us how to perform lady Hermine's charm." She tried to joke.

"Oh my god, you're adorable." Emma laughed making Esme blush and Henry smile.

"It's Hermione" the kid whispered to the older woman.

##

"Are you nervous?" the quiet question startled the brunette sitting in her nightstand.

"Why should I be Tink? He's the one having dinner with royalty." She finished up putting on her lipstick.

"But you're the one on a date with your soul-mate. At least the one who knows about it." She gave back.

Regina exhaled loudly. "It's just weird. Knowing the person who is supposed to be your soul mate before you even get to know them. I feel like I'm putting the cart in front of the horses. Like, once again, it's not my choice." She explained. "It's stupid, I know. Most people don't even get one chance like this in their life and here I am now complaining about the lack of romanticism." She chuckled.

"Maybe you watched too many rom-com, like "you've got mail". Red made me watch at least a dozen of those when I was in Storybrook." She rolled her eyes. "And **we** are supposed to be the fairytale people? Little they know…"

"You are right. How do I look?" she turned to her friend.

"You look beautiful, Regina." The blonde smiled.

##

"You also have a son, I've heard." The brunette asked curiously. The dinner so far had been more pleasant than she expected. Robin was indeed a very charming man. The peasant born lord had the good manners of a gentleman but the street's smarts of a thief, which included his sense of humor. Undoubtedly crass at times, his jokes made her laugh quite a few times, once, almost making her empty her mouth content.

"I do. He is almost 13 now. Despite my disagreement, Mikko decided to be a knight and is being trained to become one back home. I know it's very selfish of me, but I know the knight's life, and I don't want to lose him. He's the only family I have left."

"It's not selfish at all. I know exactly how you feel." She smiled. "I didn't like to see Henry play with wooden swords, I can only imagine what seeing him training to a real battle would do to me."

"Yes. He is good kid Henry. Very smart and a great drawer. You see this- he pushed his sleeves, letting Regina see the lion tattoo and another one, a windmill upper his arm-"he did this before I left for Nottingham. He said it was to remind them by."

"It's a windmill…" she smiled with teary eyes.

"Yes, cause he is Henry Mills. I had never understood why he had a different surname until now." He said looking into her dark brown eyes with his blue ones as if mesmerized. Regina was quite used with that kind of gaze, she was aware of how she looked and the impact her appearance had on people, but the hungry look this man had made her feel uneasy.

"It was my father's last name." she cleared her throat. "I named Henry after him."

"It's a good name." He filled their goblets with wine. "To Henry, may he and Emma have a safe trip home." He toasted and clinked their glasses.

"To Henry and Emma." She smiled sadly.

##

"What do we do now Emma?" asked the over excited boy. Robin and the Merry Man had just left for the "operation Simba" try out. She didn't want to drag the kid down telling him that people would probably die out there, but she had to say something after all they were around some of the families that might lose a member soon.

"Listen, Henry, I know how you've always read about this kind of stories, but is real life honey. People might get hurt in the process, some on our side, some of the fathers and brothers of our friends. So **now,** we wait and hope they succeed and that nobody gets hurt." She said softly kissing his forehead.

"You're right. I'm sorry Esme. I didn't think this through. I'm not a religious person, but I'll pray the spirits guide our friends and enemies so nobody gets hurt." The boy said and went to talk to Remo's boys.

"You're really good with him. It doesn't show how shortly you've been his parent. You're a natural, dear." She praised the young woman after sensing her insecurity. "Look, I think I've found what we were looking for." She changed the subject.

"The recipe?" questioned Emma taking the outworn paper. It looked over fifty years old and some of the words were a little difficult to read. "I hope we can figure out everything it says. God only knows what could happen if we misread some ingredient."

"This is my nana's handwriting, I'm sure I can read it, even if a little wiped out. Don't worry, honey, you and your son can go see his mother. I think I can arrange to meet my friend at the castle tomorrow, what do you say?"

"Ye…yes, sure." Emma stuttered.

"What's the matter, Emma? Are you still worried about her memories?"

"No, it's not that. Regina and I were not really friends. We worked together to reach our goal, to save Henry. By the time we left Neverland I thought we had a good thing going on, we fought less, we laughed more, but every now and then I'd say or do something and it was like we went to square one. My son, not yours-she tried to mimic the mayor-and then came Pan's curse. She gave up her happy ending to save us all, but she didn't have to make her son forget about her and only remember a happy life with me. A life in which I didn't abandon him. She tried to give me a happy ending as well. Why would she do that when she seemed to hate me?"

Esme only watched the feelings outflow with wide eyes. How could the blonde think that anyone who would do something like that. She opened her mouth to speak but was beaten by Henry's laughter. They both looked at the boy in entrance of the cart.

"Why are you laughing kid?" asked a puzzled Emma.

"It's so funny to hear you say mom hates you. She so doesn't! She is not very good at showing affection. Once she told me she didn't know how to love well. This whole thing is hilarious because you, ma, you don't know how to be loved very well. You have little experience. You still don't think you're worthy of it."

"We have a poet among us. Well said Henry. The boy is right. A person who oversees their happiness in favor of somebody else's not only doesn't hate that person, but, I dare say, loves them."

"Yeah Emma. She chastised you because she cares, If she didn't she'd just roll her eyes and go on with her life." The boy continued.

"But she is always complaining about my parenting skills, saying how stupid my parents are and how she wished she'd just kill them, or how my jacket is horrible, not even my car is good enough for her!" She all but screamed with her hands now pulling her hair. "She drives me crazy sometimes!"

Henry just smirked. "That's all she wants. Seriously Emma, you can be so blind sometimes. All she wants is our attention. Do you really believe that if she wanted grandpa and grandma dead they wouldn't be already? David was in a bed and Snow was a schoolteacher for 28 years. How easy would it be? And you, Sherlock, you're the only one who doesn't say yes ma'am to her. She found her match. You drive her crazy too." He finished with a gazillion watts smile more proud of his deduction abilities than the time he figured out his town mates were fairytale characters.

##

**-For those who can't stand OQ i feel there's something I should say. I hate it too, as much as a SQ heart can and that's why I'm making it kinda happen. The same way I don't want Regina to simply choose Robin in the show cause he is meant to be her true love, I don't want her to simply accept Emma, I want her to choose Emma cause she wants to. I want her to go against what she thinks was certain for her to be with Emma. **

**At the same time I don't want to paint Robin as a bad guy, he is not, he is just not Emma. This is one of the things that made me like "Imagine me and You" so much. Hanks was a stand up guy, the only thing wrong with him was that he wan't Luce. **

**-For those who thought this was an OQ fanfic i can only apologize, but I'm not sorry at all.**

**Cheers**

**Gabi**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. My condolences for those who like me died a little inside due to OQ kiss. I hope this helps a little.

Chapter 12

After Robin left Regina's castle and the queen decided to go her chambers and try to get some sleep. Unfortunately, that was not the plan for Red and Tink. Not long after the brunette was out of her dress and into her nightgown the giggling duo knocked on her door.

"What the hell are you two still doing here, don't you have a lair anywhere with bones buried? And you, don't you have mushroom house anywhere?" queried the yawning woman.

"Yes, we do. I mean, we have houses to go back to. But first, we want to know everything! Spare no detail!" said Red in a slurred speech. Tink just kept nodding with a childlike grin.

"I see you have found my wine cellar…" she arched one eyebrow.

"We had plenty time and nothing to do." Tink shrugged.

"And don't go changing the subject. Spill it lady!" Red all but shout, the blonde went back to nodding franticly and Regina sighed.

"I'm tired, and you are drunk. Can't we do this tomorrow?" said the former mayor beginning to close the door on their faces but was stopped by Tink's hands.

"But… but Red told me we would have a slumber party. I've never had one of those before." Pleaded the former pixie with a glint in her eyes. "Pretty please."

"Are you seriously thinking I'd let you two sleep in my chambers?" She eyed both of them from head to toe.

"C'mon Regina, don't act like you don't want to tell every single detail of you date with that hunk!" Red exclaimed. "Besides, I've seen what kinda people you bring into your room, a couple of ladies won't hurt your reputation…" she smirked.

"Careful, Ruby, I still have the power to put you back on your leash. And no, I don't have any urge to tell you about my date. But I know you won't restrain from bothering me until you have some information. Come in."

The trio went in Regina's bedroom and both of the visitors stared in awe. It was impeccable, not a thing out of the proper place. A huge bed in the center was surrounded by the finest furniture they had ever seen. All the fabric in the room was red with golden details embroidered. The sweet smell of apples and cinnamon filled their nostrils.

"I don't think you need any, but would you care for more wine?" she asked pouring herself a goblet. The still dumbfounded women just nodded in response. "Here, it's probably a waste of good wine, but this is one of my favorites."

Both girls accepted the goblets given to them whispering their thanks and refocused on their host. For someone who had just had her first date with her soul-mate, Regina didn't radiate the way she was supposed to. The queen looked tired and pensive, and if they looked closer, a little bored?

"What's the matter, Regina?" questioned her blonde friend.

"There's no matter at all."

"Ha, I'm not Emma, but even my bullshit detector pinged." Said Red standing up and going to look at the pictured on the mantelpiece. _Wait pictures? _Despite annoyed, Regina smiled at the mention of the savior's name, what didn't go unnoticed by the former pixie.

"I'm not lying! It was simply not what I expected." She replied.

"We've talked about this before, Regina, it's your second time around, it's not going to be like the first one." Reasoned Tinker Bell. "But please, tell us everything! I'm dying to know. Was he charming?" Red chuckled at her choice of words making Regina roll her eyes for the nth time this night. She should quit doing that, if it was up to these ladies, she might strain her eye muscles.

"How come you have photos?" asked Red before she could begin narrating her night.

"They were with me in my hand, I took them from my wallet just before the mist came." Red nodded

"You have some good ones of Henry and Emma too. You should give one to Snow and David."

"Emma? You kept pictured of her?" inquired Tink with one eyebrow raised.

"It was a good picture of Henry."

"It is, look." Confirmed the other brunette handing her said photo. Both Henry and Emma stared back at her smiling their big beautiful smiles. She looked at the next one, a candid one, and saw the three of them siting in a booth at Granny's eating lasagna and laughing at something Ruby had said. She smiled at the family and wished the two missing member would find their way back home. If only she knew then what she knows now… She looked at the former mayor and saw a look of longing that almost made her heart skip a beat.

"So, -Tink began again, now her alcohol buzz not so strong- tell us about him."

Regina told her two friends exactly how things had gone with the knight. How much of a gentleman he had been, their talk about kids and how at the end of the night he had left her with a kiss on her hand.

"Oh my God, after all that waiting and looking at you, I'd have jumped your bones!" grumbled Red.

"I beg your pardon!"

"You heard me, why the hell do you have to play coy? It's not like you are a maiden and have to care about appearances… You should've just done the deed!"

"Ok, I think someone is ready for bed." Interrupted Tink who was now almost sober, differently from her friend who had not stopped drinking since they got there. She held her not too heavy friend over her shoulders and walked towards the door.

"This talk isn't over yet. I'll see you tomorrow. G'night."

"Good night Tink. Red."

"Night Gina!"

###

All those involved in "Operation Simba" try out were already on the move. Remo, Tuck and Robin left with the small group of people right after sunrise, giving them plenty time to gather around the town's entrance forest before midday, the predicted time of arrival of the caravan. Despite knowing she couldn't have gone along, Emma had guilty conscience and kept pacing for over an hour before Henry asked Esmeralda to do something.

"Dear, you're going to make a hole on my floor."

"I'm sorry Esme, I'm just really worried about them being out there and not being able to help just because I have a kid. A lot of them have kids, Remo has kids!" She exclaimed.

"Emma, you know that Henry is not the only reason you're not there. You have never fought before, you have no knowledge about forests or healing. Don't get me wrong, but you could even be a liability out there." The brunette reasoned. "Besides, you're the one with the plan. We can't have you dying on our first try."

"Hey, I'm the savior, the white knight. I broke not one but two curses. Ok, Regina did most of the work on the second one, but the first one was all me!" she feigned being hurt then proud of her work.

"I know, honey, and if they were against a curse or magic, you'd be the one there." She smiled. Emma was right, it was almost like disease, they can't help it, they must help. "I talked to my friends who works at the castle and she said we could visit her today. She works in the kitchen, so after lunch would be a good time."

"Have you talked about it with Henry?"

"I have. He is very excited about it."

"Ok, let's do it then." She said and Esme could still hear the nervousness in her voice. There was something going on between Henry's mothers and she would find out.

###

"Regina, are you in there?" Tink knocked on the library's door and went in. It was early when she had gone to her friend's chambers looking for her. Nobody answered so she went to the place she knew the woman would be looking for a way to bring her son, and his other mother, back.

"I just can't find the reason for my spell not have worked!" the queen threw another book into the discarded pile. "How can I fix something if I don't know where the problem is?"

"Calm down, Regina. Have you thought about what Robin said? Maybe Emma wanted a different happy ending so bad that her magic acted without her knowing and brought her to this realm." She said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "And because the only way to break Pan's curse was for you not to see Henry again, her immature magic took her to the closest thing possible."

"How am I supposed to bring them back then?" her eyes clouded with tears.

"Honestly?" the brunette nodded "I don't think we can. I think we can only pray they get back on their won. Emma is a smart woman, Henry's too much for his own good. They will find a way. When I left them they were trying to get a potion and a spell to make you forget you met them and implant new memories."

"I still can't believe I met them before."

"Another proof they can do this. They will return to our time, trust them." She reassured her friend. "Now, back to yesterday. What happened?" Regina sighed heavily.

"I told you, nothing happened." She replied looking at her hands.

"My point exactly." Retorted Tink "Why? I thought I heard you say he was charming, yes don't give me that look, that's the word I'm using. You said you bounded over parenthood, he is handsome and a great man. Then, why?"

"I honestly don't know. I thought it was because my head is so full of concern, but to be completely sincere, I just didn't feel like it." She said and felt like this admission took a thousand pounds from her shoulders. It felt good, liberating.

"Aren't you attracted to him?"

"I am, he is very handsome and it has been a while..., but whenever I think about kissing him and raising a new family with him, and Henry of course, I can't help to think about…Emma."

"What do you mean?" she pushed the queen into keep talking with a smirk on her lips.

"I don't know. Maybe I feel guilty about having a new family with Henry and her being left out."

_One step forward, two steps back._ The pixie thought. "That would not keep you from kissing him, maybe from marrying him in the future…"

"Do you think the fairy dust could have an expiring time? That maybe after Storybrook and the person I became there, my soul-mate could not be the man with the lion tattoo, but somebody else?" the queen questioned with what looked like hope in her eyes.

Tink's smirk grew. "Now, we're talking." She thought out loud "I can't say for sure. Once again, no precedents in your case, I'm afraid. Do you have somebody else in mind?"

"No!" she answered a little too fast for her own liking. _Do I?_


End file.
